


Lacrime di Nuvola, rabbia di Cielo

by PiccolaPker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fun, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, Introspection, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: La famiglia Bovino decide di recapitare al piccolo Lambo una nuovissima arma dagli effetti mooolto imprevisti...Nel giro di un giorno, infatti, il nostro povero Tsuna si ritroverà pieno di compiti, minacciato un misterioso avvertimento proveniente dal futuro... e con un Hibari reso improvvisamente dolce, carino e sensibile!Riuscirà la famiglia Vongola a salvare il salvabile senza impazzire?Una storia basata su un paio di personaggi volutamente OOC e dalle reazioni degli altri che spero vi strappi almeno un sorriso!
Kudos: 4





	1. Un pacco inaspettato

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) tra il 14/06/2012 e il 09/08/2012

**_Lacrime di Nuvola, rabbia di Cielo_ **

**Un pacco inaspettato**

« Si può? »

Reborn rispose:« Entra pure, ImbranaTsuna! »

Tsuna aprì la porta con un secchiello d’acqua gelata e una pezza bianca in mano:« Come sta il nostro malato? »

Il bambino sospirò:« La febbre non si abbassa, purtroppo… »

Tsuna appoggiò tutto sul tavolo:« Non credevo, comunque, che anche lui potesse avere l’influenza… »

Il ragazzo guardò un po’ preoccupato il piccolo Leon coricato su un fazzoletto, che continuava a cambiare colore come se fosse impazzito.

« … e che potesse avere questi effetti! »

« Sai com’è, è un camaleonte! »

« È grave? »

« Non particolarmente, ma finché è in queste condizioni non può trasformarsi in nulla… e quindi niente proiettili per te! »

Tsuna alzò gli occhi al cielo:« Cercherò di non averne bisogno per i prossimi due o tre giorni! »

E per il resto della vita, aggiunse mentalmente. Voleva solo un po’ di tranquillità, soprattutto dopo aver combattuto contro i Varia per quegli stupidi anelli che li avevano fatti quasi ammazzare.

Quasi a voler smentire immediatamente quel pensiero, suonò il campanello.

Tsuna sospirò. Ma c’era altra gente oltre a Reborn in grado di leggergli nel pensiero o era semplicemente l’universo ad accanirsi contro di lui?

« Io opterei per la seconda… »

Tsuna rimase con la porta spalancata a metà:« Reborn! Ma la pianti di leggermi nella testa??? »

Il campanello suonò di nuovo, più insistentemente.

« ARRIVO, ARRIVO!!! »

Il ragazzo aprì svogliatamente la porta.

« Ok, se è pubblicità non ci interessa… e se siete qui per sfidare il Boss dei Vongola ci interessa ancora meno! »

Tsuna dovette presto rendersi conto di stare parlando all’aria. Non c’era nessuno fuori dalla porta. In compenso ai suoi piedi c’era un grosso pacco con una lettera il cui destinatario era scritto a chiare lettere.

« Hihihi!!! Che bello, il grande Lambo ha un pacco tuuuuuuuuuuuuuutto per sé! »

Tsuna lo guardò preoccupato, mentre Reborn leggeva la lettera allegata.

« Allora, cosa dice? Mi sembra strano che qualcuno invii qualcosa a… LAMBO! NON APRIRLO! »

Dopo gli attacchi dei Varia Tsuna era preoccupato persino che gli potessero inviare dei pacchi bomba, e il fatto di non poter leggere la lettera perché scritta in italiano non faceva altro che aumentargli l’ansia.

« Tranquillo, ImbranaTsuna, viene dalla famiglia Bovino! »

« La famiglia di Lambo? »

Già, era da un po’ che si chiedeva che fine avesse fatto la famiglia di quella piccola peste. D’accordo che il mondo della mafia aveva regole tutte sue, ma abbandonare un bimbo di cinque anni in un paese straniero tutto solo…

« UAO!!! »

L’urlo di Lambo agitò ancora di più il ragazzo. Se c’era qualcosa che poteva entusiasmare quel pericolo pubblico ambulante non era nulla di buono, poco ma sicuro!

Il bambino tirò fuori dalla scatola un piccolo bazooka arancione, spargendo per tutto il pavimento il polistirolo.

« Cosa? Reborn, dimmi che è un giocattolo, ti prego! »

L’Arcobaleno non aveva alzato gli occhi dalla lettera:« Uhm… interessante! Sai, la famiglia Bovino è molto creativa in fatto di armi, anche se i loro membri sono un po’ ingenui… sembra che abbiano inviato a Lambo una nuova arma da testare… »

« Nuova? Non bastava il bazooka per andare avanti nel tempo? Questa cosa dovrebbe fare? »

Reborn porse un fascicoletto al suo allievo:« Prego, questo è il libretto delle istruzioni! »

Tsuna osservò perplesso i fogli. D’accordo, le istruzioni erano in italiano, e quindi incomprensibili per lui, ma avevano l’aria di essere molto dettagliate e precise, almeno a giudicare dai disegni illustrativi.

« Reborn… ammesso e non concesso che a Lambo passi per la testa di aprire il libretto delle istruzioni… _sa leggere?_ »

L’assassino gli fece l’occhiolino:« È per quello che ho detto che i Bovino sono ingenui! A proposito, tu non dovresti andare a scuola? »

Il ragazzo guardò l’ora e iniziò ad agitarsi:« È vero! Lambo, metti via quel bazooka, ne riparliamo quando torno… Lambo, dove l’hai messo? »

Il bambino si guardò intorno confuso:« Lambo non ricorda… »

« COSA? Ma se l’avevi in mano pochi secondi fa! »

Lambo incrociò le braccia e mise il broncio:« Se il grande Lambo ha detto che non ricorda, non ricorda! »

Tsuna si mise le mani nei capelli:« E ora cosa facciamo? Non sappiamo nemmeno a cosa serva!!! »

Reborn tirò un calcio al suo allievo e uno a Lambo:« Calmi tutti e due. Tsuna, tu vai a scuola, al bazooka ci penso io! »

Il ragazzo non era molto convinto. Aveva un brutto presentimento, ma lo sguardo assassino del suo tutore lo convinse a prendere lo zaino e a uscire di casa.

« Dice davvero, Decimo? »

Tsuna, Gokudera e Yamamoto camminavano nel corridoio durante l’intervallo, ignorando la folla di studenti che si dirigeva verso il cortile.

« Che c’è di male se la famiglia del bambino gli manda un giocattolo? »

Tsuna sospirò:« Temo che quello non sia un giocattolo, Yamamoto… e il fatto che si sia perso non mi fa stare tranquillo! »

« Un attimo: di quale bambino stai parlando? Ce ne sono troppi a casa tua… »

Gokudera sbuffò:« Ma non stai mai attento? Stavamo parlando di Lambo! »

« Quello vestito da mucca e con la parrucca afro? »

Tsuna annuì e Yamamoto sorrise:« Allora l’ho appena visto correre nell’altro corridoio! »

« COSA??? »

Gokudera e Tsuna scattarono nella direzione indicata dal ragazzo.

« Cosa ci fa qui, Decimo? »

« Non ne ho la più pallida idea, ho smesso di farmi domande sensate da quando è cominciata questa storia dei Vongola! »

Un’ombra nera li sorpassò. Solo il superintuito di Tsuna riuscì ad identificarlo:« Reborn? Cosa succede? »

L’arcobaleno rispose senza smettere di correre:« Ho cercato di torchiarlo per farmi dire dove avesse messo il nuovo bazooka, ma il moccioso si è agitato e mi è sfuggito quando ho abbassato la guardia per accudire Leon! »

Tsuna deglutì. Non voleva neanche sapere quali fossero i metodi mafiosi per far confessare qualcuno. Di sicuro Reborn non c’era andato leggero con Lambo solo perché era un bambino.

Reborn continuò:« Dobbiamo prenderlo a tutti i costi! Ho finito di leggere il libretto delle istruzioni… »

Gokudera intervenne:« È pericoloso? »

« È un’arma. Tutto dipende dall’uso che se ne fa. »

« Eccolo! »

Lambo era davanti a loro. Sembrava divertirsi in quella versione del gioco dell’acchiaparello. Tsuna rimpianse che I-Pin avesse accompagnato sua madre a fare spese, forse lei sarebbe riuscito a prenderlo, giocavano così tanto a rincorrersi!

« Non prenderete mai il grande Lambo! »

Gokudera imprecò:« Maledetto moccioso! Aspetti che gli metta le mani addosso, Decimo, e vede cosa gli faccio! »

No, Tsuna non ci teneva a vederlo. Aveva quel brutto presentimento della mattina che continuava a tormentarlo anche durante tutta quella corsa. Dovevano prenderlo prima di… prima di cosa? Non lo sapeva neanche lui di preciso.

Un’ombra apparve al fondo del corridoio.

Tsuna intuì il rischio qualche secondo prima del fattaccio e accelerò, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

« Chi corre nei corridoi della _mia_ scuola? Vi morder… »

« SPOSTATI, HIBARI!!! »

« Eh? »

Lambo non si accorse dell’arrivo del ragazzo e ci andò a sbattere contro. Nell’urto due oggetti uscirono dalla sua enorme capigliatura.

« Due… due bazooka? »

Alle parole di Gokudera, Reborn si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. Era il posto più ovvio e non gli era neanche passato per l’anticamera del cervello di perquisire i capelli di Lambo!

Tsuna riuscì ad afferrare il fuggitivo, ma le due armi rimasero per un lunghissimo istante sospese in aria.

« Ehilà, Sawada! »

Tsuna allungò il braccio per fermarlo, ma era troppo tardi.

Il fumo si diffuse nel corridoio, obbligando Gokudera a tossire più volte.

Si sentì solo l’acuta vocina di Lambo:« Ooooooooooooh! I bazooka hanno fatto boom tutti insieme! »

Già, Tsuna non era arrivato in tempo. I bazooka erano caduti sulle teste di Hibari e Ryohei inghiottendoli. Già, ma in quale erano caduti?

Tsuna rimase immobile, stringendo forte Lambo:« Non oso guardare… »

Reborn si morse un labbro:« Questa non ci voleva… »

Il ragazzo chiese:« Reborn, qual è l’effetto del bazooka? »

Il fumo iniziò a diradarsi. Due figure iniziarono a intravvedersi a fatica, una in piedi, l’altra in ginocchio.

« Il bazooka arancione, a quanto ho capito, sconvolge il carattere di chi viene colpito… »

« In… in che senso? »

Gokudera indicò la scena:« Guardate! »

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta li guardava un po’ confuso, con la stessa espressione del ragazzo seduto per terra.

« Sawada! Gokudera! Non siete un po’ più piccoli dell’ultima volta che ci siamo visti? »

Tsuna e Gokudera si guardarono perplessi:« Veramente sei tu a essere fuori posto… sei caduto nel bazooka di Lambo! »

L’uomo si guardò intorno:« _All’estremo!!!_ Me la ricordo questa giornata!!! Era… sei anni fa? »

Tsuna sospirò:« Dieci. Il bazooka di Lambo ti ha riportato indietro di dieci anni… »

Gokudera diede una gomitata al suo adorato Decimo:« Scemo come oggi… ma non credevo che avrei mai visto Ryohei vestito con qualcosa di diverso dalla tuta da ginnastica! »

Il Ryohei adulto rise:« E già… quanto tempo è passato! Tutto vissuto _all’estremo!_ »

Tsuna sbiancò:« Un attimo: se Ryohei è caduto nel bazooka normale, significa che Hibari… »

« _Oh oh…_ »

Il ragazzo continuava a guardarsi intorno perplesso. Ai suoi piedi c’era il bazooka arancione disperso, ancora fumante.

« Io… cosa stavo facendo? »

Tsuna e Gokudera si morsero un labbro, indecisi sul da farsi.

« Ah, già… stavo inseguendo voi! Non si corre per i corridoi! E allora… »

Hibari cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma scivolò su uno dei suoi tompa sbattendo rovinosamente il sedere a terra. Gokudera trattenne a malapena una risatina. Hibari alzò lo sguardo verso di loro e Tsuna chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi a venire brutalmente malmenato dal del Capo della Commissione Disciplinare della scuola media di Namimori. E invece…

« COSA MI AVETE FATTO??? »

I due ragazzi si guardarono terrorizzati.

Tsuna esclamò:« Ma… _piange?_ »

Gokudera annuì:« E come una fontana, aggiungerei! »

« NON RIESCO PIÚ A ESSERE CATTIVO!!! E ORA COME FACCIO??? »

Ryohei adulto annuì:« Ah, già! Me lo ricordo all’estremo questo episodio! »

« Davvero? E cosa possiamo fare per… per… farlo smettere di piangere, almeno? »

« Ah, quello non è nulla, dopo ritornerà il solito! Tu, piuttosto, Sawada, devi stare attento! »

« Io? »

« Sì, domani ti attaccheranno _all’estremo!_ »

« COSA? Chi? Come? »

« Aspetta, com’è che si chiamavano? Ah, erano i… »

Una nuvola di fumo lo avvolse completamente e Tsuna si ritrovò a fissare il Ryohei del suo tempo.

« Cavolo, sono finito in un posto tutto strano… ma strano _all’estremo!_ »

Gokudera cercò di saltargli addosso:« Ma proprio ora dovevi tornare? Il te del futuro stava per dirci qualcosa d’importante!!! »

Tsuna rimase imbambolato.

Di nuovo?

Cosa diavolo aveva fatto di così male per essere attaccato continuamente da chiunque?

I singulti di Hibari lo riportarono alla realtà.

Gokudera, dopo quasi aver picchiato Ryohei, si diede una calmata e mise una mano sulla spalla di Tsuna:« Stia tranquillo, Decimo! La difenderò da qualsiasi pericolo! »

Il ragazzo sospirò:« Grazie, Gokudera… ci mancava anche questa, non bastava solo… solo… »

Tsuna cercò inutilmente una definizione adatta per l’ex pericolo pubblico della Namimori ridotto a un innocuo agnellino. Una cosa che andava oltre alla sua immaginazione e ai suoi più peggiori incubi.

« Ehilà! Che mi sono perso nel frattempo? »

Reborn guardò l’ultimo arrivato sorridente:« Molte cose, Yamamoto, molte molte cose… »


	2. Non bastava tutto questo? Anche la punizione?

**Non bastava tutto questo? Anche la punizione?**

Tsuna guardò perplesso e terrorizzato un Gokudera imbarazzato porgere con due dita un fazzoletto a un Hibari ormai inconsolabile, mentre Ryohei cercava ancora di capire cosa stesse succedendo e Yamamoto rideva come un pazzo.

In tutto questo Reborn ne approfittò per acchiappare Lambo e immobilizzarlo con una mossa di autodifesa dall’aria molto dolorosa.

« A lui ci penso io! Me lo porto a casa, ImbranaTsuna, mentre tu… cerca di arrangiarti come puoi! A dopo! »

« Ehi, Reborn! Non vorrai abbandonarmi così? Reborn? REBORN??? »

Inutile, era già sparito.

« COSA STA SUCCEDENDO QUI??? »

Un’insegnante sbucò fuori apparentemente dal nulla trovandosi di fronte un corridoio invaso dal fumo, uno studente in lacrime che nascondeva il volto, uno in preda a un accesso di risate, altri due che si guardavano intorno confusi e solo uno apparentemente calmo.

« Tsunayoshi Sawada! L’hai combinato tu questo casino? »

Il ragazzo iniziò ad agitarsi:« No, no, veramente io… »

« Ah, dite tutti così! Certo che l’hai combinato tu, sei l’unico calmo, qui! »

Tsuna lo guardò un po’ di storto. Se aveva già deciso tutto cosa glielo chiedeva a fare?

L’insegnate non apprezzò lo sguardo dello studente:« Bene, Sawada, per punizione domani ti presenterai con tutti i problemi del capitolo quinto del libro di matematica svolti _correttamente_. Se vedo anche solo un errore ti mando in presidenza per una sospensione, chiaro? »

« Cosa? Ma… »

« A domani, Sawada! »

« Ma… oh, cavolo, ci mancava solo questa! »

« Ehm… Decimo… qui che facciamo? »

Tsuna alzò gli occhi al cielo: perché tutti pensavano che lui avesse la soluzione a tutto?

Si voltò di scatto, pronto a esprimere una crisi di nervi a Gokudera, ma il suo sguardo cadde su Hibari e si zittì. Gli dava la stessa sensazione di quando Lambo scoppiava a piangere perché la pioggia gli impediva di andare a giocare fuori. Innocenza unita alla sensazione di essere vittima di qualcosa di più grande di lui.

Tsuna si chinò con gentilezza verso il ragazzo, ignorando che si trattasse di Hibari:« Mi dispiace molto per quello che ti è successo. Fisicamente stai bene? »

Il ragazzo, fra un singhiozzo e l’altro, annuì.

« Mi fa piacere. Scusaci per inconveniente, ma ti assicuro che l’effetto è temporaneo e fra un po’ tornerai come prima. Si tratta solo di avere un po’ di pazienza. »

« Fra quanto? »

Tsuna ridacchiò imbarazzato:« Sapessi leggere l’italiano te lo direi subito, ma purtroppo temo che dovremo chiedere a Reborn di tradurre quel fascicoletto d’istruzioni! »

« A chi? »

Gokudera s’introdusse, sempre tenendo le mani in tasca e ostentando un’aria da duro:« Al bambino vestito di nero, quello che sembra starti simpatico… almeno perché è l’unico che non hai ancora cercato di uccidere appena lo vedi! »

Hibari abbassò timidamente lo sguardo:« Così si chiama Reborn… »

Era una sensazione strana per lui. Non gli era mai importato nulla dei nomi, dei volti, della vita degli altri. Bastava solo che non turbassero la quiete della sua scuola e, soprattutto, la sua. Perché ora invece si rendeva conto di voler conoscere meglio chi lo circondava? Che cosa gli stava succedendo?

« Cosa mi avete fatto? »

Tsuna sospirò:« È stato un incidente… hai presente Lambo, il bambino vestito da mucca? È riuscito a intrufolare a scuola un’arma che cambia temporaneamente il carattere di chi ci cade dentro… ho cercato di fermarlo o di avvertirti, ma non ho in fatto in tempo… »

« Capisco… comunque grazie lo stesso… »

« EH??? »

Hibari stesso si mise una mano sulla bocca. Che cavolo gli era uscito dalle labbra?

Yamamoto, che era riuscito a smettere di ridere per un paio di minuti, ricominciò:« Quel bazooka è eccezionale! Non credevo di poter sentire una parola di ringraziamento da Hibari e vivere abbastanza a lungo da poterlo raccontare! »

Ryohei annuì:« Strano _all’estremo!_ »

Hibari arrossì e Tsuna intervenne prima che la situazione degenerasse:« Adesso basta! Non mi sembra ci sia nulla di divertente! Volete provare voi ad entrare nel bazooka di Lambo? Poi ne riparliamo… »

Hibari rimase colpito dalla sua reazione. Aveva sempre pensato fosse una pecorella senza spina dorsale e l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato era che prendesse le sue difese. Anche perché di solito non aveva bisogno di essere difeso!

Gokudera, all’ordine del suo adorato Decimo, scattò sull’attenti, mentre Yamamoto e Ryohei si scusarono. Contemporaneamente la campanella suonò.

« Dovremmo tornare in classe… »

Hibari scosse la testa con decisione:« In queste condizioni io in classe non ci torno! »

Tsuna lo guardò:« Ehm… comprensibile… ma penso che se anche te ne andassi nessuno avrebbe qualcosa da ridire! »

« È… è contrario alle regole della scuola uscire senza giustificazione… »

Gokudera sospirò. Hibari, in qualsiasi condizione, era sempre ligio al regolamento scolastico… anche se di solito amava di più farlo rispettare agli altri!

Tsuna lo guardò preoccupato:« E tu non vuoi rientrare in classe, giusto? »

Hibari annuì arrossendo.

Gokudera lo guardò negli occhi:« Pensi di riuscire a fare uno sguardo da duro per qualche minuto? »

« Posso… posso provarci… così? »

Yamamoto si trattenne per un pelo dallo scoppiare nuovamente a ridere, mentre Tsuna si mise una mano sulla fronte:« Ehm… no, quello era più uno sguardo da cucciolo abbandonato… altrettanto efficace contro i professori, ma poco da te… »

Gokudera sorrise:« Decimo, lasci fare a me… qualcuno ha del gel? »

Un ragazzo dallo sguardo duro, ma dal volto coperto da una sciarpa, entrò nella classe di Hibari.

L’insegnante lo guardò un po’ terrorizzato:« Qualche problema, Hibari? »

Il ragazzo indicò la gola ed emise un flebile colpo di tosse.

« Vuoi andare a casa? »

L’uomo interpretò lo sguardo raggelante come una risposta affermativa:« P-prego! Allora ci-ci rivediamo non appena starai meglio! »

Il ragazzo annuì e uscì, lasciando che la classe e l’insegnante tirassero un sospiro di sollievo per essere ancora vivi.

Il ragazzo si allontanò di qualche passo, poi si tolse la sciarpa e sfoggiò un sorrisone ai suoi compagni che lo attendevano.

« Fare il cosplay di Hibari è stato un gioco divertente! »

Gokudera annuì soddisfatto:« Ringrazia il sottoscritto, che è riuscito a rendere i tuoi capelli uguali a quelli di Hibari! A proposito, come hai fatto a fare quello sguardo truce? »

Yamamoto sorrise:« È bastato fare finta di dover battere l’ultima palla in una partita di baseball! »

Tsuna si augurò di non dover mai giocare contro l’amico, prima di rivolgersi a Hibari:« Ok, ora è tutto a posto! Puoi andare a casa o rifugiarti nella sala della Commissione disciplinare… »

Hibari scosse la testa e gli si attaccò al braccio:« Non posso farmi vedere in queste condizioni dagli altri! Perderei tutto il mio potere su di loro! Anni e anni di lavoro buttati al vento da uno stupido imprevisto! »

Il ragazzo respirò profondamente. La richiesta che stava per fare gli sarebbe costata molto, sarebbe stata addirittura improponibile, prima, ma ora non aveva altra scelta:« Fatemi rimanere con voi! »

Tsuna lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati, ma Hibari continuò, chiudendo gli occhi per non vedere le loro facce comprensibilmente sconvolte:« È per colpa vostra che sono ridotto così, quindi ora dovete aiutarmi! »

Quanto gli erano costate quelle parole! Lui, il temutissimo Hibari Kyouya, chiedere, anzi, supplicare di potersi unire a un branco di pecore, di quelli che solo in gruppo, forse, se erano fortunati, riuscivano a combinare qualcosa di buono. Il genere di persone che lui di solito non sopportava, se ne rendeva conto perfettamente.

« Ha ragione. »

« Ma, Decimo… »

« Ha ragione lui. È colpa mia che non sono riuscito a tenere buono Lambo se ora è in difficoltà! Non posso lasciarlo in queste condizioni! Anche se sinceramente non so bene come fare… »

Gli altri tre ragazzi si guardarono.

« Conta pure su di me, Tsuna! »

« E… e anche su di me, Decimo! »

« Ti aiuterò _all’estremo,_ Sawada! Dimmi solo cosa fare! »

Già, bella domanda! Più semplice a dirsi che a farsi, ma Tsuna decise d’improvvisare:« Allora… Ryohei, che sei più grande, vai a chiedere anche tu un permesso e accompagna Hibari fuori di qui, in un qualsiasi posto dove non possa essere riconosciuto. Dopo la fine della scuola, noi vi raggiungeremo, ok? »

« _All’estremo!_ Vieni, andiamo! »

Ryohei prese Hibari per un braccio e se lo trascinò dietro, mentre Tsuna lo rassicurò da lontano:« Tranquillo, ci vediamo dopo! »

Non appena i due ragazzi scomparvero dalla vista, Tsuna sospirò profondamente:« Bene, e una è andata… »

« Ehm… Decimo… sarebbe passato più di un quarto d’ora dalla campanella di fine intervallo… »

Il ragazzo si mise le mani nei capelli, disperato:« Oh no! Ora avrò un’altra punizione! »

« Tranquillo, ImbranaTsuna, il prof ha avuto un leggero imprevisto con la macchina… un modo come un altro per farvi guadagnare tempo! »

« Reborn? »

Il bambino fece l’occhiolino:« Ottima gestione delle risorse, Tsuna, da vero boss dei Vongola! »

Erano questi i rari momenti in cui riconosceva in lui le caratteristiche di un vero capo! Cercò di non darlo troppo a vedere, ma era fiero di lui.

« Non ti ci mettere anche tu, per favore! Non dovevi essere a casa a controllare Lambo? »

« Ho trovato un ottimo sostituto… »

Contemporaneamente, in camera di Tsuna, Lambo tratteneva a malapena le lacrime davanti al suo nuovo secondino.

« Allora, o stai buono o ti sottopongo a un allenamento marziale dopo il quale rimpiangerai i giorni in cui eri bello e tranquillo nel pancione di tua mamma, _ehi!_ »

Il ragazzo preferì non approfondire l’argomento.

Reborn continuò:« Ora tornate in classe tutti, dopo le lezioni vedremo di chiarire tutte le novità… »

Il trio annuì e si allontanò pensieroso, mentre Reborn tirava fuori dalla tasca un piccolo fazzolettino bianco:« Mi dispiace doverti sballottare così, ma non fidavo a lasciarti a casa con quelle pesti… sicuro di farcela, Leon? »

Il camaleonte, passando dal giallo al blu e poi al viola, annuì.

« Grazie, allora, mio piccolo amico… »

Tsuna uscì dall’edificio scolastico con aria depressa e disperata. Aveva un milione di compiti da fare per punizione, una minaccia misteriosa che incombeva su di lui e… Hibari. Tutto da gestire in un pomeriggio, al massimo ancora in una notte!

« Ne verremo fuori, ImbranaTsuna, se non ti farai prendere dal panico! »

Il ragazzo sorrise tristemente. Ormai non si stupiva più di vedere comparire all’improvviso il suo piccolo Tutor.

« Gokudera, Yamamoto, venite con noi! Ho avvertito io le vostre famiglie e potreste esserci utili… dobbiamo raggiungere Ryohei e Hibari e fare il punto della situazione, magari preparando anche un piano d’azione… »

Tsuna lo guardò. Ma dove trovava tutte quelle energie? Lui, solo a sentire tutto quello che avevano da fare, era già stanco!

Gokudera alzò gli occhi al cielo:« E sentiamo, dove avrebbe portato Hibari il nostro maniaco della boxe preferito? In palestra? »

Reborn sorrise:« No. Stranamente, per una volta sembra avere avuto un minimo di sensibilità… »

Sì, Tsuna dovette dare ragione al piccolo killer. Erano su una collinetta in periferia di Namimori, tranquilla e isolata, in mezzo ai campi. Un nascondiglio perfetto per Hibari, se non ci fosse stato un _piccolo_ particolare…

« Tranquillo, ora ci allontaniamo di qualche metro e vedrai che non ti può raggiungere… »

Hibari guardò il Decimo dei Vongola con gli occhi lucidi, sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi:« Da quella volta, io non posso proprio… »

« Me lo ricordo bene, capisco che possa essere stata una brutta esperienza, ma è passata, non c’è nulla da temere… »

Hibari si voltò terrorizzato:« E se m’insegue? »

Tsuna non ce la fece più:« HIBARI! È SOLO UN ALBERO DI CILIEGIO! MI SPIEGHI COME FA A RAGGIUNGERTI??? È BEN PIANTATO PER TERRA, TE L’ASSICURO! »

Hibari non rispose, ma aveva in mente terrorizzanti immagini pubblicitarie con alberi che uscivano dal terreno e camminavano verso di lui con le radici…

[ N.A. : chi si ricorda la pubblicità della Marlene? XD Se non ce l’avete presente, potete rivederla [qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5otZFNZP7kg)]

Una volta a distanza di sicurezza, Reborn prese il famoso libretto delle istruzioni e iniziò a spiegare la situazione:« Ho riletto tutto con molta attenzione. Prima di tutto, chi viene colpito dal bazooka muta temporaneamente solo il carattere. Forza, intelligenza, ricordi, abilità, eccetera, rimangono esattamente uguali a prima. Per cui Hibari ha ancora tutte le potenzialità per essere… _letale_ come al solito, solo che ora è un po’ troppo timido per farlo! »

Hibari notò la pausa per cercare un termine adatto a definirlo. _Letale?_ Addirittura?

Reborn continuò:« Seconda cosa: l’arma non era ancora stata testata, per cui la durata dell’effetto non è ben chiara. Da quello che ho capito varia da persona a persona e può andare da un minimo di tre ore a un massimo di due giorni… »

« Due giorni??? »

Gokudera strappò di mano il libretto al Tutor:« Dammi qua, fammi controllare… »

Tsuna stava per fermarlo, ma si morse la lingua. A volte si dimenticava che, nonostante il nome e la perfetta pronuncia giapponese, il suo amico in realtà era italiano.

« Diavolo, è come dice lui! Appena torno in Italia invio un pacco bomba ai Bovino, poco ma sicuro! »

Anche Hibari rifletté un po’ sulle origini di Gokudera. Davvero non era giapponese? Non l’avrebbe mai detto! In effetti, però, prima di quel giorno non gli era importato un granché del suo paese di provenienza. Cavolo, questa curiosità improvvisa iniziava seriamente a preoccuparlo!

Tsuna sospirò:« E quindi cosa facciamo nel frattempo? »

Reborn tirò fuori da non si sa bene dove un cosplay militare:« Tu! »

Tsuna scattò istintivamente sull’attenti non appena vide il frustino che gli stava puntando contro.

« Vai a casa a fare i compiti di punizione. Tu! »

Anche Gokudera scattò:« Signorsì! »

« Vai con lui a dargli una mano. Sei bravo in matematica… ma non fargli tu gli esercizi! Deve imparare a farli lui! »

« Reborn! Ma come cavolo faccio? Sono una marea di problemi e in matematica sono una frana! »

« Se ti dicessi qualsiasi altra cosa verrei meno al mio primo compito, che è sempre quello di farti da Tutor! Quindi, ora filate, march! »

Hibari alzò timidamente la mano:« Se… se volete posso aiutare anch’io… sono bravo in matematica… »

D’accordo, era poco da lui offrirsi di aiutare qualcuno a fare qualcosa, ma sentiva un sorta di bruciore all’altezza dello stomaco… seppure non l’avesse mai provata prima, intuì che, escludendo la gastrite, doveva essere quella cosa che la gente comune chiama “sensi di colpa” per stare causando tanti grattacapi ai suoi… no, un attimo, un minimo di coerenza con se stessi! _Amici_ era una parola troppo estrema! Meglio chiamarli… _compagni di disavventura!_

Tsuna lo guardò un attimo sconvolto, poi sorrise con tenerezza:« Non ti pare di avere già abbastanza guai a cui far fronte? »

Reborn riprese come se niente fosse:« Yamamoto! Tu ospiterai Hibari per questa notte! Ho già parlato con tuo padre, è tutto a posto! Hai il compito di proteggerlo dagli sguardi indiscreti… e da qualsiasi altra cosa! Chiaro? »

Yamamoto, come sempre, scattò sull’attenti, divertito da quel nuovo gioco militare.

Reborn si voltò di scatto verso l’ultimo rimasto:« Ryohei! Per oggi vai a casa e riposati! Se il te stesso del futuro aveva ragione, domani ci servirai in forma, pronto a scattare! »

« Chiaro _all’estremo_ , signore! Mi sembra di essere tornato ai tempi delle esercitazioni con il Mastro Colonnello… »

Reborn lo fulminò:« Io sono molto peggio di Colonnello, soldato! E se non ti basta, posso sempre andare a chiamare il mio caro amico, il Maestro Pao Pao… »

Tsuna si sbatté una mano sulla fronte, poi chiese:« E tu, cosa farai? »

Reborn scattò come un fulmine alle spalle del suo allievo, ruotandogli un braccio in maniera molto dolorosa:« Da quando un soldato chiede le occupazioni del suo superiore? »

« Ahiahiahiahi!!! Mollami, Reborn! E piantala con questa buffonata, non mi sembra il momento! »

Il bambino lo lasciò andare e riprese la sua aria seria:« Cercherò informazioni su eventuali nemici in zona che possano avercela con te. Non mi lascerò certamente uccidere l’allievo sotto il naso, sarebbe una macchia indelebile sul mio curriculum! »

A Hibari venne il dubbio che il piccolo si preoccupasse solo della sua carriera, ma Tsuna sapeva bene che non era così.

« E ora andate! »

A tutto quel discorso e alle nuove emozioni di quella giornata pensava Hibari affacciato alla finestra della camera di Yamamoto. Da lì poteva vedere la luce accesa nella camera di Tsuna, probabilmente ancora occupato con i compiti di punizione, e poteva intravvedere da lontano la casa di Ryohei. Sorrise alla gentilezza del padre di Yamamoto e al suo buonissimo sushi. Avrebbe ancora apprezzato queste cose quando sarebbe tornato in sé? Era disposto a rinunciarci? Per cosa poi? Una vita fatta di paura, terrore e combattimenti all’ultimo sangue? E poi… questi erano pensieri suoi o erano ancora indotti dal quel maledetto bazooka?

Inutile pensarci, si disse. S’infilò nel futon e sperò al risveglio di avere le idee un po’ più chiare.


	3. Abbiamo creato un mostro?

**Abbiamo creato un mostro?**

« Yo, Tsuna! »

Yamamoto salutò allegramente il compagno di classe, che era tutto fuorché vitale e in grado di rispondergli decentemente. Tsuna infatti camminava con le braccia quasi rasenti il terreno, con delle borse sotto agli occhi talmente profonde che sua madre le avrebbe potute usare per fare la spesa per tutta la famiglia allargata e con un’aria che sembrava avesse fatto colazione con una selezione dei piatti migliori di Bianchi.

Yamamoto si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio, senza assolutamente scalfire il suo sorriso a cinquantacinque denti:« Accidenti, non credevo che una notte di matematica potesse ridurre così! »

Con un discreto sforzo, Tsuna ribatté:« Aggiungici i candelotti di dinamite che Gokudera ha lanciato per tutta la notte contro Lambo che faceva i capricci e le botte che Reborn mi tirava per tenermi sveglio… »

Yamamoto sorrise ancora, questa volta in modo più comprensivo.

« E Hibari? »

Il giocatore di baseball alzò un dito. Hibari era alla finestra, che accarezzava la testa di Hi-Bird. Lo faceva anche normalmente, ma il sorrisino un po’ timido diede a Tsuna la certezza che la situazione non era cambiata molto.

« Immagino non voglia venire a scuola neanche oggi… »

« Infatti! »

« Non importa. Anzi, forse è meglio così… almeno forse eviterà brutti incontri… a ripensarci, quasi quasi rimango qui a fargli compagnia! »

Reborn spuntò fuori apparentemente dal nulla, forse da un buco nello spazio-tempo, per chiarire la situazione al suo allievo preferito (anche perché attualmente l’unico):« Preferisci mettere in pericolo anche lui? Sarebbe più sospetto se non andassi a scuola! Se fossi al posto di chi ti vuole uccidere, probabilmente ti attaccherei dopo la fine delle lezioni, per cui fino alla campanella non hai nulla da temere! Anzi, ne approfitterei per riprendermi, ImbranaTsuna… hai una faccia… »

« E secondo te chi devo ringraziare? »

« Buongiorno, Decimo! »

Gokudera si presentò apparentemente fresco come una rosa, a parte un grosso sbadiglio. Non sembrava davvero uno che aveva passato la notte a far entrare in testa problemi di matematica a uno negato come Tsuna. Reborn ne fu piacevolmente ammirato, almeno fino a quando non notò lo sguardo perplesso del suo allievo.

« Gokudera, scusa… da quando ti trucchi? »

Il ragazzo arrossì violentemente:« Ma… ma cosa dice, Decimo? »

Tsuna indicò il suo viso con il massimo dell’ingenuità:« Non è fondotinta, quello? »

Reborn sorrise. Tsuna era meno addormentato del previsto se la sua superintuizione gli faceva ancora notare quello che il suo sottoposto più fedele aveva fatto per nascondere le occhiaie ed apparire più fresco di quanto non fosse.

« BUONGIORNO _ALL’ESTREMO_ , SAWADA!!! »

Mentre Gokudera ringraziò una volta tanto l’apparizione di Ryohei, Yamamoto chiese:« Ma da quando ci incontriamo tutti sotto casa mia? »

Tutti alzarono lo sguardo. Hibari arrossì sentendosi osservato e fece un leggero segno di saluto.

« Ooook… allora adesso possiamo andare? »

Tsuna annuì. Notò con la coda dell’occhio che dallo zaino di Yamamoto spuntava il manico della mazza da baseball che gli aveva regalato Reborn, quella che si trasformava in una katana. Sì, sarebbe passata decisamente più inosservata a scuola di una katana vera!

Il gruppo si avviò verso scuola, sempre controllati dall’alto dal vigile sguardo di Hibari.

« Allora, Hi-Bird, siamo d’accordo? Se succede qualcosa di strano torni qua ad avvertirmi, ok? »

Aprì la finestra e lo lanciò:« Vai! Seguili! »

L’uccellino color giallo limone svolazzò ubbidiente, mentre il ragazzo chiudeva la finestra e prendeva i sui tonfa. Iniziò a lucidarli con cura maniacale, ripetendosi mentalmente le parole di Reborn: _“chi viene colpito dal bazooka muta temporaneamente solo il carattere. Forza, intelligenza, ricordi, abilità, eccetera, rimangono esattamente uguali a prima”…_

In caso di necessità sarebbe stato davvero così?

Tsuna passò la mattinata sul chi vive, trasalendo a ogni minimo rumore mentre l’ansia saliva di ora in ora. Consumò il pranzo in classe, invece di uscire sul tetto come faceva di solito e non proferì parola se non strettamente necessario. Yamamoto e Gokudera cercarono di alleggerire la tensione in tutti i modi, ma in realtà erano agitati almeno quanto lui.

Fortunatamente il professore rimase soddisfatto dagli esercizi e, almeno per quanto riguardava la minaccia della sospensione, il ragazzo poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Fuori dall’aula Reborn sorvegliava i dintorni.

Niente.

Sospirò. Era troppo sperare in un avversario appariscente come Squalo, eh?

Al suono della campanella di fine lezione, il volto di Tsuna sbiancò.

« Ci siamo. »

Per tenerla al sicuro, si era persino ritrovato a rifiutare a malincuore un invito della sua adorata Kyoko-chan ad andare da lei per fare una ricerca. Erano mesi che ci sperava…

« Io… io non esco. Rimango qui! »

Reborn gli tirò un calcio alla nuca:« Non fare il bambino! Pensi di rimanere qui tutta la vita? »

« Bè, l’idea era quella… »

Reborn scosse la testa:« E tu saresti il Decimo Boss dei Vongola? Ti salva proprio solo il DNA… »

Di solito avrebbe ribattuto immediatamente, ma Tsuna in quel momento non era dell’umore adatto. Si limitò a sospirare profondamente e a uscire guardingo dal cortile della scuola.

Subito un urlo lo fece trasalire.

Tutti si guardarono intorno aspettandosi qualcosa come l’intera squadra dei Varia in assetto da guerra, ma dovettero quasi immediatamente ricredersi.

« A LAMBO NON PIACE QUEL COLONNELLO!!! »

Tsuna prese al volo il bambino:« Lambo? Cosa ci fai qui? »

Il bambino scoppiò a piangere, mentre Tsuna si voltava un po’ arrabbiato verso l’Arcobaleno:« Reborn! Hai davvero lasciato Lambo nelle mani di Colonnello? È già tanto che si ancora vivo, in tal caso! Ci credo che è scappato! »

Il Tutor rimase impassibile:« Quel generale da quattro soldi non riesce nemmeno a impedire la fuga di un moccioso… faremo i conti al mio ritorno… »

Tsuna accarezzò la criniera di Lambo:« Tranquillo, adesso torniamo a casa insieme! »

« E prendi anche le caramelle all’uva al grande Lambo? »

Il ragazzo sorrise intenerito:« Vedremo, vedremo… »

Non glielo avrebbe mai detto, ma era grato di averlo fatto rilassare un po’, almeno per qualche minuto.

Tsuna si ritrovò così a camminare verso casa con Lambo fra le braccia che si faceva un sonnellino.

Intorno a lui, apparentemente ognuno nei suoi pensieri, c’erano Yamamoto, Gokudera e Ryohei. Tsuna strinse i pugni. Non sopportava l’idea che potessero finire nei guai a causa sua, ma allo stesso tempo era loro grato. Prima ancora che come capo di una famiglia mafiosa, loro gli stavano vicino come _amici_. E di questo non li avrebbe mai ringraziati abbastanza.

Un lampo giallo passò davanti agli occhi di Tsuna e di Reborn, seduto sulla sua spalla.

« Hi-Bird? »

« GIÚ LA TESTA!!! »

Tutti ubbidirono istantaneamente al comando, mentre qualcosa sfiorava i loro capelli.

« Abbiamo rischiato _all’estremo!_ Ma cos’è? »

Gokudera si avvicinò all’oggetto trasparente e affilato che si era piantato nel muro e che aveva rischiato di far saltare loro le teste:« Sembra quasi… _vetro…_ »

Hibari si avvicinò correndo:« State tutti bene? »

Tsuna riprese lentamente a respirare:« S… sì, credo di sì! Grazie, Hibari… ma tu che ci fai qui? »

« Hi-Bird mi ha avvertito che qualcosa non andava… »

Reborn l’osservò incuriosito. Cosa aveva notato quell’uccellino che a lui era sfuggito?

Il ragazzo prese Hi-Bird sul dito:« Fai vedere anche a loro quello che hai mostrato a me! »

L’uccellino ubbidì e si avvicinò svolazzando a un muro.

Gokudera lo guardò dubbioso:« E allora? Cosa c’è che non va! È un muro! »

« E da quando un muro di cemento… »

« … riflette la luce? »

Tsuna completò la frase di Reborn senza quasi neanche rendersi conto di aver aperto la bocca. Tutto il gruppo si avvicinò al muro in questione.

Yamamoto lo toccò con delicatezza:« È liscio e freddo… sembra quasi uno specchio… »

Reborn iniziò a ragionare. Vetro, specchio… chi poteva usare queste cose per…

Un filo bianco ai suoi piedi gli diede la conferma che cercava.

« Attenti! Non avanzate, è una trappola! »

Tutti si fermarono. Reborn lanciò un sasso e quasi immediatamente una rete bianca lo avvolse.

« S _e_ te furbi, complimenti… così sare _b_ e questa la famosa super-intui _s_ ion dei Vongola? »

« Ostregheta, m’han distru _t_ o la tra _p_ ola, _ciò!_ »

« La rifarai in fre _t_ a, Ren _s_ o… »

« _L’_ hai ragion, Marco! È che mi dispia _s_ e che non sia serv _ia_ a nu _la_ … »

Yamamoto scoppiò a ridere:« Ma come parlano? »

Reborn rimase serio:« Come sospettavo… non prendeteli sotto gamba, ragazzi! Questi sono pericolosi! »

Tsuna strinse forte a sé Lambo:« C… chi sono? »

« Degli esponenti di due famose famiglie mafiose alleate fra loro del nord-est dell’Italia, acerrimi nemici dei Vongola… come ho fatto a non pensarci prima? »

Due ragazzi apparvero dall’angolo della strada, schiena contro schiena.

« Io son Marco, de _l_ a famiglia dei Murano! »

« E io Ren _s_ o, de _l_ a famiglia dei Burano! »

Il primo che aveva parlato aveva i capelli scuri e corti e fissava tutti con i suoi occhi scuri e profondi, mentre nelle mani stringeva uno curioso strumento allungato. Gokudera notò lo strano sacchetto che teneva appeso alla vita.

Il secondo invece aveva i capelli castani abbastanza lunghi e gli occhi verdi. Le sue armi sembravano essere tre ferri che teneva in mano e un grosso gomitolo bianco appeso anch’esso alla cintura.

Yamamoto sorrise:« Quel ragazzo ha in mano un uncinetto! »

Gokudera lo smentì subito:« Ti sbagli, quelli sono ferri da calza! »

« Ma non vedi che ha anche l’uncinetto? »

« E tu che ne sai di uncinetti? »

Yamamoto esibì uno dei suoi sorrisi svagati:« Quand’ero piccolo mia nonna mi cuciva dei guanti ogni Natale con quello! E tu invece che ne sai di ferri da calza? »

Gokudera arrossì, ma prima che potesse rispondere Tsuna s’intromise:« Ehm… scusate se interrompo i vostri discorsi sul punto croce, ma non eravamo qui per impedire che… chessò… _m’uccidessero?_ »

« Giusto! Hai ragione, Tsuna! Scusami! »

Reborn non li aveva persi di vista un attimo:« Sono gli esponenti più giovani, ma non sono comunque da sottovalutare… »

Marco sorrise:« Bene, e ora che a _b_ iam fin _io_ le presenta _s_ ion… addio, Vongola! »

Il ragazzo prese dal sacchetto alla vita una manciata di polvere chiara che mise nel suo curioso oggetto, iniziandolo poi a ruotare a folle velocità. Dopo pochi secondi iniziò anche a soffiarci dentro.

Tsuna iniziò ad agitarsi:« C…che fa? »

« La specialità della famiglia Murano… il vetro! »

Dopo qualche secondo, infatti, una materia trasparente iniziò a uscire dallo strumento e il ragazzo iniziò a plasmarla con una mano, senza minimamente preoccuparsi del calore ustionante. Era stato addestrato fin da piccolissimo a non sentire il calore.

« Lo fermo _all’estremo_ , Sawada! »

Reborn cercò di bloccarlo:« Non farlo! »

Ryohei non gli diede retta e si lanciò verso di lui con l’obiettivo di mandarlo K.O. prima che combinasse qualsiasi cosa di pericoloso, ma il suo avversario fu più rapido di lui. Con un gesto fulmineo gli lanciò il vetro liquido che inchiodò il ragazzo al muro, solidificandosi all’istante e bloccandogli qualsiasi movimento.

« Ma cosa… ehi! Questo è imbarazzante _all’estremo_ … »

« E un l’a _b_ iam sistem _ao_ , Ren _s_ o! »

Gokudera provò a gettare della dinamite per liberarlo, ma Marco gli lanciò subito la polvere che teneva con sé e le fiamme si spensero.

Reborn scosse la testa:« È inutile, Gokudera! La materia prima del vetro è la sabbia… e la terra spegne le fiamme! E poi non hai pensato che avresti potuto ferire anche Ryohei? »

« Dannati Murano… »

Yamamoto prese la sua mazza da baseball:« Proviamo a tagliarlo, allora! »

Con un gesto fulmineo trasformò l’attrezzo in una katana e cercò di avvicinarsi a Ryohei, ma l’altro avversario decise di darsi da fare.

Renzo prese il filo bianco e usando tutti i ferri lo intrecciò a velocità folle. Nel giro di trenta secondi aveva tessuto senza sforzo una rete ricamata abbastanza grossa da poter fermare Yamamoto. Sorpreso, il ragazzo cercò istintivamente di tagliarlo, ma senza successo.

« Ma di cos’è fatta, acciaio? »

« Questo lo spacco senza problemi! Attento, idiota del baseball! »

Gokudera lanciò nuovamente la sua dinamite e in effetti la rete si ruppe, ma Marco approfittò del fumo e della distrazione dei suoi avversari per vetrificare la katana di Yamamoto contro il muro, rendendola inutilizzabile e lasciando il ragazzo praticamente indifeso.

Yamamoto guardò la sua arma e sorrise imbarazzato:« Ops! Scusa, Tsuna! »

Normalmente Gokudera avrebbe riempito d’insulti il compagno, invece si limitò a schierarsi davanti al suo adorato Decimo con le mani piene di candelotti di dinamite. Non gli importava se quel tizio glieli poteva spegnere al volo, non gli avrebbe lasciato torcere un solo capello a Tsuna!

« Di qui non passerete! E non ci sarà nessuna gondola a riportarvi a casa, veneziani dei miei stivali! Hayato Gokudera non si arrende per così poco! »

Marco gli sorrise:« Mi stai simpatico, dopo _t_ u _t_ o! Perché non torni _indrio_ con noi in Italia? Il mio capo sare _b_ e felice di conoscerti, _ciò!_ »

Gokudera gli restituì uno sguardo indemoniato:« Non tradirò mai il Decimo! »

« Pe _c_ ato, _ciò!_ Ren _s_ o, _sai cosa fare…_ »

Il ragazzo biondo annuì e iniziò nuovamente a ricamare a velocità folle. Yamamoto cercò di bloccarlo, ma si ritrovò anche lui vetrificato contro il muro.

« Ehilà, Ryohei! Hai visto? Sono venuto a tenerti compagnia! »

« Non è il momento di ridere _all’estremo!_ Quelli sono forti! Diavolo, potessi farli entrare _all’estremo_ nel club di boxe… »

Gokudera alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sempre i soliti imbecilli, quei due!

Renzo nel frattempo aveva completato il suo gigantesco ricamo. Tsuna, che finora aveva assistito inerme al combattimento, rimase sbalordito a guardarlo mentre veniva lanciato in aria. Non era ricamato casualmente, ma era una vera e propria opera d’arte: c’erano tutte le fasi del combattimento che si erano svolte finora, dalla presentazione dei due veneziani al imprigionamento di Ryohei, dalla vetrificazione della katana di Yamamoto alla proposta fatta a Gokudera, dalla cattura di Yamamoto a…

La super-intuizione di Tsuna fece individuare immediatamente al ragazzo la rappresentazione della prossima mossa dei loro avversari.

« GOKUDERA!!! TOGLITI IMMEDIATAMENTE!!! »

« Cosa? »

Troppo tardi, si ritrovò a pensare Reborn. Approfittando del diversivo, Marco si era avvicinato a Gokudera e gli aveva vetrificato le mani con tutti i candelotti di dinamite. Con un calcio, poi, lo aveva spedito verso Renzo, che lo aveva avvolto in un altro ricamo immobilizzandolo come una crisalide nel bozzolo. Lambo, che si era svegliato con l’urlo di Tsuna, iniziò a piangere come una fontana, mentre il piccolo Arcobaleno si mordeva un labbro. Pessima situazione. A quanto pareva, il loro piano prevedeva fin dall’inizio immobilizzare i membri della famiglia per poter assassinare con calma il capo. E il brutto era che si erano anche riusciti.

« E ora manchi solo tu! »

Tsuna pensò ce l’avessero con lui, ma non aveva calcolato un’altra persona che fino ad allora era rimasta in disparte e di cui si ricordò solo allora.

« Hibari! »

Il ragazzo aveva impugnato da un pezzo i suoi tonfa e, anche se non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di buttarsi in battaglia, fu la battaglia a venire da lui. Il ragazzo deglutì rumorosamente. In quel momento avrebbe preferito sicuramente la più famosa montagna di Maometto.

« Abilità mia, se ci sei ancora, questo è il momento di mostrarti! Cerchiamo di tornare almeno per un momento il caro, vecchio, scontroso Hibari… »

Nessuno udì quel sussurro. Marco gli balzò addosso per vetrificare anche le sue armi, ma Hibari schivò con un’incredibile prontezza di riflessi, di cui si stupì persino lui. Anche Renzo cercò d’immobilizzarlo, ma prontamente il ragazzo gli rispedì al mittente il suo ricamo.

Gokudera, seppur immobilizzato, esultò:« Riprenditi il tuo centrino da tavola, sbruffone! »

« _S_ i _t_ o, ciò, o te ta _p_ o anche la bo _c_ a, _ostrega_ _!_ »

Tsuna si esaltò:« È fatta! Se c’è lui, ora… »

« Ti sbagli, Tsuna! Riuscirà solo a resistere un po’ più degli altri… »

« Eh? »

« È vero, la sua abilità è rimasta la stessa, ma il bazooka gli ha tolto tutta la sua aggressività… non vedi che gioca solo sulla difensiva? »

Era vero. Hibari si limitava a rispondere agli attacchi subiti, ma non prendeva mai l’iniziativa e questo gli fu fatale. In un abile gioco di squadra, infatti, Renzo riuscì a fargli cadere di mano i suoi tonfa e Marco glieli vetrificò sul cemento del terreno. Hibari trattenne a fatica le lacrime. Non tanto per essere stato sconfitto, cosa prima gli avrebbe bruciato enormemente, ma per essere stato totalmente inutile.

Tsuna strinse forte Lambo:« Reborn… non sarebbe ora di spararmi? »

« E credi che se avessi potuto non l’avrei già fatto? O per lo meno non sarei intervenuto? »

« E perché… »

« Leon è ammalato, ImbranaTsuna! Niente Leon, niente proiettili dell’ultimo desiderio, niente pistola, niente di niente! »

Tsuna deglutì rumorosamente. Pessimo tempismo, quel camaleonte, per prendersi l’influenza!

Reborn sorrise:« Non è ancora finita… tira fuori i guanti e le pastiglie dell’ultimo desiderio, Tsuna! »

« Ah, giusto, quelle di Basil! »

Tsuna mise la mano destra in tasca e tirò fuori i suoi guanti bianchi, ma quando fece lo stesso con la mano sinistra sbiancò improvvisamente.

« Ehm… Reborn? Ricordi che stamattina ero un po’ addormentato? _Un po’ tanto?_ Ecco… io… potrei anche… »

L’Arcobaleno si sbatté una mano sulla fronte:« Non dirmelo, ImbranaTsuna, non dirmelo nemmeno! Hai lasciato le pastiglie a casa!!! Maledetto stupido!!! »

Sì, Tsuna si sentiva veramente uno stupido per il guaio che aveva combinato. Ma ora doveva per forza fare qualcosa per rimediare.

Il ragazzo posò Lambo a terra e fece un passo avanti:« Sentite, parliamone, ok? »

Marco lo guardò con disprezzo:« Noi ti vogliamo morto, ok? E niente di que _l_ o che dirai ci farà cambiare idea! »

« Mi sta bene e lo capisco… chiedo solo l’incolumità per gli altri! Io non opporrò resistenza, ma i bambini e i ragazzi potranno tornare a casa incolumi. Siete d’accordo? »

« Decimo!!! Non lo faccia!!! »

Hibari lo guardò sconvolto. Era praticamente un morto che parlava e aveva ancora la forza di preoccuparsi di loro?

Reborn, sotto il cappello, sorrise tristemente. Sì, dopotutto non aveva sbagliato nella sua scelta…

Renzo commentò:« Un vero capo, eh? Che dici, glielo fa _c_ iam questo favore, Marco? »

L’altro annuì:« Per _mi_ va bin. Ho rispe _t_ o per gli avversari di onore! »

Tsuna sorrise:« Mi dispiace, ragazzi, più di questo non potevo fare… »

Hibari voleva intervenire. Più si ripeteva mentalmente di muoversi, più i suoi piedi sembravano incollati al pavimento. Dannato bazooka! Perché negarlo? Era terrorizzato, più di quanto non lo fosse mai stato in vita sua!

Gokudera gli gridò:« Hibari! Fai qualcosa! Puoi farlo! Sei l’unico ancora libero di muoversi! »

Hibari confessò con le lacrime agli occhi:« Io… io non ci riesco! »

Yamamoto ridacchiò tristemente:« Sembra quasi di avere due Tsuna… »

Reborn sbarrò gli occhi. Il suo sguardo vagò alternativamente da Tsuna a Hibari a un’altra persona.

« Yamamoto, sei un genio! »

Prima che i due veneziani attaccassero, Reborn corse verso Lambo, lo immobilizzò ignorando le sue proteste, rovistò un po’ nella sua criniera, fino a sentire un oggetto freddo e metallico. Controllò il colore, poi lo estrasse buttando a terra il bambino e corse verso il suo allievo.

« Scusami, Tsuna, non ho altra scelta. »

« Eh? »

Prima che potesse anche solo capire cosa stesse succedendo, il ragazzo si ritrovò dentro a un oggetto metallico.

« Ehi, no, non facciamo scherzi… »

Reborn incrociò le dita mentre premeva il grilletto.

« DECIMO!!! »

« TSUNA!!! »

« SAWADA!!! »

Hibari si coprì gli occhi per ripararsi dal fumo rosa.

Un attimo: fumo… _rosa?_

Non era come quello di quando…

« Che _stan_ fa _s_ endo, Ren _s_ o? »

« Non ne ho idea, Marco! »

Il fumo rosa si diradò lentamente. Hibari sentì il suo cuore accelerare. Se era successo quello che immaginava…

Una figura in piedi si stagliò sulla nebbiolina rosata. Gokudera si sentì rassicurato vedendo il suo adorato Decimo in piedi, ma la sensazione durò poco.

Marco e Renzo decisero di non perdere più tempo e si avvicinarono al boss dei Vongola per ucciderlo.

I loro movimenti vennero bloccati da una mano guantata di nero sul loro viso.

« _Dove pensate di andare, topi di fogna?_ »

I due cercarono di divincolarsi o di protestare, ma la presa si strinse ancora togliendo loro il fiato. Una fugace fiammata bruciò il filo di Renzo e il sacchetto di Marco, disperdendo la sua sabbia al vento.

« _Senza questi non potete fare più nulla, giusto?_ »

Tutti, ma proprio tutti i presenti rabbrividirono sentendo quel tono di voce sadico proveniente dall’ultima bocca da cui avrebbero pensato di sentirla.

« _Allora? Vi sto togliendo pian piano tutte le vostre armi, le vostre speranze, proprio come avete fatto voi poco fa… vi piace?_ »

Reborn vide un guizzo dalle mani del suo allievo e scattò, buttandolo a terra con un’abile mossa di karate.

« Tsuna! Piantala! Vuoi ustionare i loro volti? »

Il ragazzo sorrise malignamente:« _Perché no? Pensavo che una cicatrice alla Xanxus potesse stare loro bene…_ »

Marco e Renzo scapparono a gambe levate. Preferivano affrontare le rispettive famiglie che quel mostro.

« _Li hai fatti scappare… che peccato…_ »

Tsuna tirò un calcio al bazooka arancione di Lambo e Hibari fissò con una maschera di puro terrore quello che poco prima era un ragazzino innocente e sincero. Ne era certo, era diventato molto peggio di quello che era lui di solito. Si ritrovò a immaginare Crudelia De Mon scappare a gambe levate alla sua vista, ed era certo di non sbagliarsi di molto!

Gokudera, Yamamoto e Ryohei lo guardarono sconvolti. Tsuna aveva uno sguardo molto simile a quello che sfoderava con il proiettile dell’ultimo desiderio in Hyper Mode, ma velato di una malignità assolutamente assente prima. Riusciva a usare tranquillamente fuoco e guanti senza però sfoderare la fiamma sulla fronte e la sua voce era intrisa di pura crudeltà. Ma quello che forse faceva più paura era il suo sorriso, cattivo, sadico, crudele, da puro film horror.

Gokudera deglutì. Yamamoto non osò ridere in alcun modo. Ryohei non disse nulla.

Solo Hibari riuscì a parlare.

« Credo… credo che abbiamo appena creato un mostro… »


	4. I leggendari poteri di Vongola Primo

**I leggendari poteri di Vongola Primo**

« Tsuna! Ora basta! Gli avversari se ne sono andati. Puoi anche smetterla, ora! »

Il ragazzo ridacchiò e si voltò verso il suo tutor con quel sorriso sfrontato e malvagio che sembrava non voler abbandonare il suo viso neanche per un secondo. Senza alcun preavviso, afferrò Reborn per la giacca e lo sollevò da terra come un sacco di patate, portando il viso del bambino all’altezza del suo.

« _E perché dovrei farlo? Perché me lo ordini tu?_ »

« Esatto! »

Con uno scatto felino, Reborn si sfilò la giacca e ricadde a terra.

Tsuna lo guardò con disprezzo, mentre gettava via la giacca nera che gli era rimasta in mano:« _Allora te lo scordi! Nessuno mi può ordinare cosa fare, chiaro? Soprattutto tu, mocciosetto irritante che non sei altro!_ »

« Sono il tuo tutor. »

« _Sei solo uno strano scherzo della natura._ »

« Ehm… potremmo darci tutti una calmata, che ne dite? »

Reborn lo zittì:« Stanne fuori, Hibari! È una questione fra me e lui! Io l’ho reso così e io lo terrò buono fino a che non sarà tornato normale! »

« _E chi ti dice che io tornerò normale? Mi piace questa cosa… mi fa sentire più forte, più potente…_ _più libero!_ »

« È solo un’illusione, ImbranaTsuna, tra poco sarai tornato come prima… »

« _E come? Come quella pappamolla di Hibari? Oh no, Reborn, te lo scordi! Sono stufo di essere calpestato e umiliato da tutti, sia scuola che in queste assurdità mafiose! Quel bazooka mi ha aperto gli occhi! Non sarò più il codardo di prima, mai più! Ora so…_ »

Reborn rimase apparentemente impassibile, ma un dubbio lo stava assalendo:« Cosa sai? »

« _… so quello che mi hai sempre tenuto nascosto, Reborn! Le mie_ _vere_ _potenzialità di combattimento! Prima non avevo abbastanza fiducia in me per rendermene conto, ma adesso è tutto diverso!_ »

« Stai bleffando, quello che dici non ha senso… »

« _… perciò piantala, ImbranaTsuna e torniamo a casa, prima che Nana si preoccupi!_ »

Reborn sbarrò gli occhi e Tsuna allargò ancora di più quel suo sorriso inquietante.

« _Visto? Adesso riesce anche a me quel giochino di lettura del pensiero con cui mi hai sempre impressionato… tu non leggi veramente nella mente, hai solo un ottimo intuito con cui indovini con una bassa percentuale di errore cosa sta pensando il tuo interlocutore. Ma io posso persino indovinare le esatte parole che stai per pronunciare… con il mio super-intuito posso fare molto meglio di te!_ _Molto meglio di chiunque!_ »

« Abbassa la cresta, pivellino! Ne hai ancora molte di cose da imparare prima di competere con me! »

« _Hai paura, Reborn?_ _Hai paura di me, del tuo piccolo, dolce, innocuo allievo imbranato? Sì, credo di sì, e ne sono molto felice… sto letteralmente_ _impazzendo di gioia_ _, per questo!_ »

Reborn sorrise tristemente:« Devo ricordarmi di dire due paroline ai Bovino la prossima volta che li incontro… »

« _Bene, in tal caso salutameli! Io ora me ne vado, mi sono rotto di voi, sottospecie di esseri umani!_ »

« DECIMO!!! SI FERMI!!! »

Più rapido di un fulmine, Tsuna si ritrovò proprio davanti a Gokudera, fissandolo con occhi glaciali:« _Non. Chiamarmi. Mai. Più. Con. Quel. Infimo. Numero. Cardinale._ »

Reborn cercò di fermarlo ancora una volta:« Tsuna! Loro sono la tua famiglia! I tuoi amici! »

« _Ah sì? Ok, allora facciamo così!_ »

Con uno schiocco di dita il ragazzo bruciò la rete in cui era avvolto Gokudera e sciolse il vetro che imprigionava Yamamoto e Ryohei.

« _Consideratelo il mio ultimo favore,_ _amici_ _… addio! Non cercatemi più._ »

E con un guizzo di fiamme, il ragazzo sparì nel nulla.

Hibari guardò sconvolto il punto dove fino a poco prima c’era Tsuna:« Come… come ha fatto? »

Reborn si morse un labbro:« Credo… credo di saperlo… e in questo momento la risposta mi fa abbastanza paura, ad essere sincero! »

Hibari deglutì. Cosa poteva fare paura a uno come quel piccolo assassino?

Yamamoto ridacchiò nervosamente:« Perché? C’è qualcosa che potrebbe andare peggio di così? »

Gokudera sbottò:« Non dirlo! Sono frasi come queste che portano tremendamente sfiga!!! »

« Conoscete i poteri leggendari di Vongola Primo? »

La domanda giunse inaspettata, come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

« E chi sarebbe? »

Reborn rispose:« Il bisnonno di Tsuna, Hibari. Un bisnonno alla lontana, a dirla tutta… ma il nostro Tsuna è l’unico discendente diretto… e il più dotato del suo ramo familiare, anche se non gliel’ho mai detto. Nemmeno Iemitsu, suo padre, ha mai dimostrato tali capacità… »

« Io non ci sto capendo niente _all’estremo…_ »

Yamamoto ridacchiò:« A dirla tutta, neanch’io! »

Gokudera sbuffò:« È perché siete due idioti, come sempre! »

« Si narra che il Primo avesse un paio di capacità uniche… una era il teletrasporto, e quello di prima ci somigliava parecchio… »

Hibari annuì. In effetti…

« …ma l’altra, se fosse vera, mi preoccuperebbe molto di più… »

Gokudera giunse le mani:« Oh, Decimo! »

Tsuna camminava senza meta per le strade di Namimori, con le mani in tasca e gli occhi chiusi, il volto stranamente rilassato. Si sentiva straordinariamente bene. Per la prima volta sentiva di avere il completo controllo sul suo corpo. Poteva dire finalmente addio alla sua leggendaria goffaggine. Sentiva i muscoli e i nervi tendersi, pronti a scattare, pronti a combattere. Avvertiva chiaramente le fiamme scorrere nel suo corpo come il sangue nelle vene, ad ogni battito del suo cuore si rinvigorivano e si rinforzavano. Si sentiva forte e pieno di energie. Quanto gli piaceva questa nuova situazione!

Rifletteva. Prima Reborn l’aveva fermato poco prima di… poco prima di cosa? Quando aveva messo le mani sulle facce di quei due idioti aveva avvertito una strana sensazione. Non aveva ancora idea di cosa si potesse trattare, ma doveva essere qualcosa di molto interessante, se Reborn l’aveva fermato tanto prontamente. Forse quanto il teletrasporto a fiamma che aveva appena scoperto. Doveva assolutamente scoprirlo. E voleva anche provare ancora un po’ le sue nuove capacità. Se Hibari fosse stato in forma sarebbe stato perfetto, ma viste le sue condizioni doveva optare per forza per un sostituto. E aveva in mente la persona giusta.

Ma ci sarebbe andato a piedi, per questa volta.

« Dove può essere finito? »

« Bisogna trovarlo, ora è un pericolo pubblico ambulante! »

« Sicuramente _all’estremo!_ Ora come ora non lo voglio nel club di boxe, mi ucciderebbe tutti gli avversari e ci farebbe espellere dai tornei! »

Yamamoto ridacchiò:« Davvero t’interessa solo questo? »

« Ho mandato Hi-Bird a cercarlo, però per ora… »

« DECIMO!!! COSA TI HANNO FATTO??? COSA TI _ABBIAMO_ FATTO??? OH, DECIMO, PERDONI QUEST’UMILE SOTTOPOSTO CHE FAREBBE QUALSIASI COSA PER RIMEDIARE ALLA SUA INCAPACITÁ! »

Tutti si voltarono verso Gokudera, che si aggirava per Namimori in lacrime, completamente disperato. Forse era meglio lasciarlo in pace, per il momento.

« Ehi, Yamamoto, Gokudera! »

Il maniaco del baseball si voltò. C’era un suo compagno di classe.

« Yo! »

« Ciao! Cos’è successo a Gokudera? È quasi più strano di Tsuna… »

« Ehm… lascia perdere, gli passerà! »

Reborn s’intromise:« Cosa dicevi di Tsuna? »

« Eh? Ah, sì, l’ho visto poco fa, stava dirigendosi verso le fabbriche abbandonate, ma aveva un’espressione che non gli ho mai visto! »

Tutti iniziarono a correre:« Grazie! »

Il ragazzo rimase un po’ perplesso nel vedere tutti così agitati:« Ma cosa succede, oggi? »

Reborn iniziò ad agitarsi veramente. L’obiettivo di Tsuna a questo punto era chiaro.

« Ehi, Chikusa! Hai visto chi è venuto a trovarci? »

Il ragazzo con gli occhiali annuì con poca convinzione:« Che vuoi, Vongola? »

Una figura femminile uscì fuori timidamente:« Boss? »

« _Voglio parlare con Mukuro. Ora._ »

Chrome rimase impressionata dall’espressione dura di Tsuna:« Sicuro di stare bene, Boss? »

Tsuna le afferrò il polso:« _Tu non mi interessi, stupida marionetta. Voglio Mukuro, e lo voglio_ _adesso_ _!_ »

Ken scattò:« Ehi! Lasciala! »

Il ragazzo strinse ancora di più la presa, mentre si voltava con sadico sorriso verso gli altri due ragazzi:« _Altrimenti cosa mi fate?_ »

« Lasciate stare, Ken, Chikusa! Con lui me la vedo io! »

Tsuna si voltò lentamente, per nulla stupito di vedere Mukuro al posto di Chrome:« _Era ora che saltassi fuori! Temevo di dover rompere il polso della tua dolce bambolina di ceramica! Non che la cosa mi dispiacesse, sia chiaro…_ »

« Se il tuo obiettivo era spaventare la piccola Chrome, sappi che ci sei perfettamente riuscito! È in un angolino della mia coscienza a tremare, in questo momento… »

Tsuna rise:« _Ne sono molto felice!_ »

« Kufufufufu… noto qualcosa di diverso in te, Vongola? Sarà… il taglio di capelli? »

« _Piantala di prendermi per il culo, Mukuro!_ »

« Oh oh! Cos’è questo linguaggio così scurrile? Ci siamo messi a fare i duri, ora? »

« _E a te stamattina cos’hanno servito a colazione in carcere? Pane e pagine di vocabolario? In tal caso spero ti siano andate di traverso!_ »

« Kufufufufu… »

« _E smettila con questa risata assurda, che sembra ti abbiano infilato un ananas in gola!_ »

Una venuccia sulla tempia di Mukuro iniziò a gonfiarsi:« Non accetto critiche sul mio taglio di capelli, Vongola! Allora, cosa vuoi da me? »

« _Sfidarti._ »

« Ma davvero? Sei veramente Tsunayoshi Sawada? Oggi mi ricordi più quell’altro… com’è che si chiama, già? Quello che chiama la gente “erbivori”? »

« _Se oggi incontrassi Hibari Kyouya ti riserverebbe anche lui qualche sorpresa… comunque se il mio nuovo modo di fare non ti soddisfa, vedi di fartelo piacere lo stesso, perché non ho intenzione di tornare a essere lo sfigato di prima!_ »

Mukuro sorrise in modo incredibilmente simile al nuovo sorrisetto di Tsuna:« Scherzi? È da quando ti ho conosciuto che sogno di vederti così, Vongola! »

« _Bene, a quanto pare la stella cadente ha esaudito il tuo desiderio, Mukuro! Allora, continuiamo a chiacchierare con tè e biscottini o cominciamo?_ »

« Non chiedo di meglio! »

I due si sorrisero e scattarono nello stesso istante. Mukuro avvolse Tsuna in un’illusione micidiale, cercando di strozzarlo con una gigantesca radice che aveva avvolto completamente il suo corpo. Il ragazzo non fece una piega, non incrinò nemmeno il suo sorriso. Un battito di ciglia e l’illusione scomparve.

Mukuro ne fu sinceramente sorpreso:« Dove hai imparato questo trucchetto, Vongola? »

« _Credi che due giochini mentali possano qualcosa contro la mia super-intuizione portata ai massimi livelli? Se pensi di stare giocando con il vecchio Tsuna dovrai rivalutare i tuoi piani!_ »

« Capisco… proviamo così, allora! »

I due combattenti vennero avvolti da una bolla illusoria color indaco, separandoli dal resto del mondo. Chikusa e Ken non potevano più vedere né sentire cosa stava accadendo all’interno.

« Allora, Vongola? Qui dentro le normali leggi della fisica non valgono… sei in mio potere, ora! »

Tsuna non rispose. Stava apparentemente galleggiando in aria. Fece un paio di prove di movimento. Nessuna anomalia.

« _Non mi sembra poi un granché…_ »

« Per ora. »

Mukuro comparve improvvisamente alle spalle di Tsuna e cercò di strozzarlo. Il ragazzo lo schivò per un pelo.

« _Ti piace proprio il mio collo!_ »

« Adoro togliere il fiato ai miei ospiti… »

« _Sì, posso capire… ma io preferisco_ _bruciarli_ _d’entusiasmo!_ »

Allargò le braccia e l’interno della bolla arse di fiamme arancioni.

« Per un pelo non mi bruciavi le sopracciglia! »

Tsuna incrociò le braccia, mentre galleggiava a testa in giù:« _Veramente volevo acconciare meglio quel cespuglio che ti ritrovi in testa…_ »

« Ancora? Ti ho già detto di lasciare stare i miei capelli! »

Il ragazzo sbadigliò rumorosamente:« _Questo scontro sta diventando noioso… meglio che darci un taglio, prima di addormentarmi qui!_ »

Un guizzo e si ritrovò esattamente di fronte al volto di Mukuro, che lo guardò sbalordito.

« Ma come hai… »

Tsuna gli afferrò il viso con una mano, non lasciandogli nemmeno l’aria per respirare.

« _Teletrasporto a fiamma, mio caro Mukuro! Questa non te l’aspettavi, ammettilo! Ma questo nuovo Tsuna ha un sacco di risorse che tu non sospetti neppure… come questa!_ »

Finalmente poté continuare da dove Reborn l’aveva interrotto. La sua mano s’illuminò di luce arancione, mentre contemporaneamente il corpo di Mukuro iniziò a risplendere di una tenue luce color indaco. La vittima sbarrò gli occhi, mentre lentamente la luce della sua fiamma di nebbia si spegneva, risucchiata da Tsuna. La decorazione circolare sul guanto di Tsuna divenne sempre più opaca, assumendo toni e sfumature che ricordavano proprio una fiamma color dell’indaco. Il Decimo boss dei Vongola sentì che il suo corpo veniva attraversato da vere e proprie scariche di energie, rendendolo ogni secondo più forte, affondando sempre più le unghie nel volto del malcapitato. Una risata malefica di gioia gli attraversò la gola e si sparse all’interno della bolla illusoria di Mukuro.

« _E così era questo che voleva nascondermi Reborn? Povero piccolo sciocco…_ »

Finalmente lasciò la presa e Mukuro cadde a terra senza forze. La bolla intorno a loro tremolò fino a scomparire.

« _Grazie mille per la tua preziosa fiamma… chissà, forse prima o poi tornerò a fare il pieno!_ »

E sparì in un guizzo lasciando a terra il suo avversario ansimante e con il volto insanguinato dalla sua violenta presa.

« Tsuna! »

« Decimo! »

« Sawada! »

« Troppo tardi… »

Il gruppo entrò nella sala, trovando solo Ken e Chikusa che cercavano di soccorrere un malmesso Mukuro, che non aveva neanche più le forze di sciogliere la sua tecnica per restituire il corpo a Chrome.

Reborn si avvicinò al guardiano della nebbia.

« Arco… baleno… »

« Sì, Mukuro, sono io. Hai incontrato Tsuna, vero? Mi dispiace che ti abbia ridotto così, ma in questo momento non è in sé… è solo una cosa temporanea, però! Da qualche parte nella sua coscienza c’è ancora il ragazzo ingenuo e imbranato che conosciamo tutti! »

« Lui… ha… Giotto… i po… teri… pericoloso… »

« Sì, lo so. Cerca di riprenderti, appena lo acchiappiamo e lo facciamo tornare in sé verrà lui stesso a scusarsi con una scatola di pasticcini all’ananas, te lo prometto! »

« Perché… oggi… ce l’hanno tutti… con i miei… capelli? »

Un filo di nebbia e il volto insanguinato di Chrome sostituì quello di Mukuro.

« B… Boss… »

Reborn accarezzò teneramente il volto della ragazza:« Te lo riporteremo, tranquilla! »

Ken iniziò ad agitarsi:« Che ha fatto quel cretino? »

Reborn lo zittì quasi subito:« Calmati! Tsuna non è in sé, in questo momento… diciamo che è sotto ipnosi! Cercheremo di riportarlo al più presto alla normalità… nel frattempo prendetevi cura di Chrome, per favore! E avvertiteci se dovesse tornare! »

Chikusa si sistemò gli occhiali:« Lo faremo. »

Ryohei gridò:« Andiamo ragazzi! Dobbiamo trovare Sawada _all’estremo!!!_ »

Gokudera acchiappò Reborn:« Un attimo! Non hai finito il discorso prima! Quale sarebbe l’altro leggendario potere di Vongola Primo che il Decimo avrebbe usato prima? »

Reborn non rispose subito, facendo crescere l’ansia a tutti i presenti.

« Secondo la leggenda, Giotto Vongola poteva anche… assorbire _le fiamme e i poteri_ dei suoi avversari… »

Tsuna si ritrovò nuovamente per le strade di Namimori, molto soddisfatto di sé. Avrebbe voluto provare subito il potere delle fiamme di Mukuro che aveva appena assorbito, ma s’impose di aspettare ancora. Doveva trovare la vittima giusta.

Un paio di risatine argentee attirarono la sua attenzione. Dall’altra parte della strada, sedute a un tavolino di vimini di un bar, Kyoko e Haru stavano chiacchierando come due buone amiche. Tsuna le guardò con aria indifferente, chiedendosi come aveva potuto provare qualcosa per quell’oca giuliva che rispondeva al nome di Kyoko Sasagawa. Il suo cuore, che solitamente impazziva alla sua vista, era calmo e regolare, il suo volto freddo e glaciale.

Se voleva davvero diventare più forte doveva tagliare tutti i ponti con il passato. Tutti.

Appoggiò una mano a terra e riscaldò il terreno. Il calore si propagò per il cemento fino a raggiungere il tombino su cui era appoggiato il tavolino di vimini. Il metallo, reso rovente dalle fiamme di Tsuna, incendiò il tavolo e poco dopo anche le due sedie, fatte dello stesso materiale del tavolino. Kyoko e Haru riuscirono ad alzarsi poco prima che tutto andasse a fuoco e rimanendo fortunatamente illese.

Tsuna si allontanò soddisfatto. Aspirava a occhi chiusi il piacevole odore del fumo delle sue stesse fiamme e lasciava che le sue orecchie si cullassero del dolce suono delle acute grida di terrore delle due femmine. La sua schiena fu attraversata da un brivido di piacere e potere e dovette concentrarsi per trattenere una risata malefica di pura gioia che avrebbe attirato troppo l’attenzione su di lui. Quanto gli piaceva il dolore e il terrore altrui? Era la cosa che lo rendeva più felice al mondo! Oltre al potere, ovviamente, quello che poteva ottenere grazie alla sua nuova tecnica. Le fiamme di Mukuro non gli bastavano, ne voleva molto di più.

Con la coda dell’occhio osservò distrattamente Haru che saltellava terrorizzata cercando di spegnere le fiamme con il contenuto di una teiera. No, non gli interessavano le mocciose, al massimo poteva volere una donna, una vera, che gli potesse dare forti emozioni.

Un’idea folle quanto malvagia gli attraversò la mente.

Un sorriso si allargò sul suo volto.

E perché no? Due piccioni con una fava…

Yamamoto non aveva smesso di correre sa quando erano usciti dalla fabbrica abbandonata:« Non vi ricorda molto Xanxus, questo nuovo Tsuna? »

Ryohei stava per rispondere, ma Reborn lo anticipò:« Magari lo fosse… credimi, ora è molto peggio! »

Hibari sospirò:« Rassicurante… non potevi cercare di tirarci un po’ su di morale, almeno? »

« Xanxus non ha scrupoli, è vero, ma è sostanzialmente pigro e si crede molto superiore a chiunque, per cui non scende in campo se non è strettamente necessario… invece Tsuna si diverte a torturare e far soffrire le persone! »

Al ricordo del vecchio Tsuna dolce e innocente, gli occhi di Gokudera si riempirono di lacrime.

« Vedi di non ricominciare tu, che abbiamo finito i fazzoletti _all’estremo!_ »

Reborn ignorò i piccoli battibecchi fra i ragazzi. Aveva un orrendo presentimento, e a Hibari non sfuggì la sua espressione preoccupata.

Tsuna si appostò dietro un angolo. La sua vittima stava arrivando, ignara. Ascoltò con attenzione il proprio cuore battere con regolarità, per nulla agitato da quello che stava per fare e se compiacque. Il vecchio Tsuna avrebbe già avuto il batticuore e il fiatone. I muscoli e i nervi si tesero, pronti allo scatto felino che stava per fare.

La donna lo superò senza accorgersi della sua presenza e un istante dopo si ritrovò i guanti di Tsuna sulla bocca, per impedirle di urlare. Prima che potesse reagire, i guanti s’illuminarono d’indaco e la donna smise di ribellarsi.

Tsuna sorrise. _Era sua_.

Un urlo acuto attirò l’attenzione del gruppo. Poco dopo un lampo verde andò a sbattere contro le gambe di Gokudera.

« Ehi, chi si rivede! L’idiota vestito da mucca! »

Lambo guardò il ragazzo con gli occhi lucidi:« Il… grande Lambo… deve resistere… BUHAAAAAAA!!! »

Gokudera si ritrovò inzuppato dalla testa ai piedi dalle sue lacrime.

« Piantala! Cos’è successo? »

« Lambo! Non scappare! Tu tornare qua! »

La piccola I-Pin arrivò di corsa.

« Oh, voi avere fermato Lambo! Io ringraziare voi! »

Yamamoto le sorrise:« Di nulla, piccola! Ma cos’è successo per spaventarlo così? »

« Tsuna avere cacciato noi da casa in malo modo. »

« COSA??? »

« Dicci di più, I-Pin! »

Ma la bambina non rispose più. Aveva notato la presenza di Hibari al fondo del gruppo e aveva assunto i suoi occhi a cuoricino. Dopo qualche secondo Gokudera si ricordò del conto alla rovescia.

« Yamamoto!!! HOME RUN!!! »

Il ragazzo, infervorato dalla passione per il gioco, prese la piccola e la lanciò in orbita evitando la distruzione di Namimori. Hibari guardò sconvolto la piccola salire verso il cielo, chiedendosi il motivo di tanta crudeltà nei confronti della bambina. Nessuno si degnò di dargli una spiegazione.

Reborn riprese in mano la situazione:« E ora andiamo! »

Quando il gruppo entrò in casa Sawada, trovò tutte le luci spente.

« Strano _all’estremo…_ »

« Già… »

Nel buio del corridoio, due occhi comparvero all’improvviso risplendendo nel buio. Immediatamente Gokudera si accasciò a terra, apparentemente senza motivo. Una curiosa associazione mentale venne spontanea al piccolo Reborn.

_Possibile che…_

« _Quale parte della frase “Non cercatemi più” devo tradurvi?_ »

Tsuna comparve nel corridoio con le mani in tasca, illuminato dalle sue stesse fiamme.

« Tsuna… non dirmi che… »

Il ragazzo sorrise:« _Oh, l’hai riconosciuta, Reborn? Va bene, allora, fatti pure vedere!_ »

Una figura familiare, completamente avvolta dalle fiamme della nebbia di Mukuro, si mise al fianco di Tsuna, stupendo tutti i presenti tranne Hibari, che non aveva idea di chi fosse.

« _BIANCHI???_ »

« _Una magnifica guardia del corpo, efficace ed anche attraente. Anche se bastava già solo l’effetto su quell’idiota di Gokudera per convincermi a scegliere lei…_ »

Sia Tsuna che Bianchi iniziarono a ridere di gusto, di una risata sadica che fece rizzare ancora di più i capelli in testa a tutti.

Reborn si morse un labbro.

« La situazione sta degenerando… »


	5. Odio et amo

**Odio et amo**

Hibari non sapeva più cosa pensare. Quello non era Tsuna, poco ma sicuro. O forse lo era, forse stava solo mostrando quello che teneva dentro, nascosto persino a lui stesso… a pensarci bene, da quando lo conosceva l’aveva sempre visto abbastanza maltrattato e vessato. Forse era normale che in fondo al suo cuore desiderasse un po’ di rivalsa nei confronti dei suoi “compagni”. Ma se aveva tutti quei problemi, perché non era andato da un analista? Forse si sarebbero risparmiati tutto quel casino!

Perché, nonostante ci stesse pensando da un po’, non gli veniva in mente un’altra parola per definire quello che stava accadendo.

Gokudera si alzò faticosamente dal pavimento.

Era sicuramente un incubo, ne era sicurissimo.

Il _suo_ Decimo non sarebbe mai potuto diventare un mostro come quello… e poi… diavolo, mettersi con sua sorella Bianchi? Era talmente assurdo che non poteva essere nient’altro che un sogno! Sì, solo un brutto, orrendo, terribile sogno…

Continuandosi a ripetere mentalmente la frase per convincersene del tutto, Gokudera rialzò gli occhi verso Tsuna, ma lo sguardo demoniaco della sorella lo fece ricadere ancora in ginocchio.

« Strega… se solo tu… »

« _Sei patetico, Gokudera. Non è un sogno né un incubo, solo la nuda e cruda realtà._ »

Il ragazzo sbarrò gli occhi. Gli aveva letto nel pensiero?

« _Risposta esatta. Saresti anche intelligente, se solo questa stupida dedizione per il vecchio me non ti accecasse…_ »

Gokudera rispose a fatica, lottando con la nausea:« Non è stupida né mal riposta… il Decimo, quello vero, merita tutta la mia fiducia! »

« **_Io_** _sono il vero Decimo!_ »

« Non è vero. »

Tsuna si voltò verso il suo vecchio tutor con occhi di brace. Come osava interromperlo?

« Non importa come e quanto cercherai di nasconderlo, io vedrò sempre all’ombra dei tuoi occhi il vecchio ImbranaTsuna che lotta disperatamente per uscire e far cessare questa pazzia… anche ora… »

« _Piantala!!!_ »

Reborn sorrise:« Brucia perché è vero… »

« _Brucia tu, piuttosto!_ »

Reborn schivò una fiammata, ma solo per un pelo evitò che il veleno di Bianchi gli sciogliesse il cappello. Incredibile come il suo amore fosse diventato odio nel giro di così poco…

« Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.  
Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior. »

« _Bianchi, traduci, per favore, l’italiano non lo capisco…_ »

Gokudera sembrò riprendersi un poco:« Non è italiano… è latino… »

« _Peggio ancora, una lingua morta!_ »

« … e sono i versi preferiti di mia sorella… »

Bianchi, in effetti, era rimasta con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto dopo aver sentito le parole di Reborn.

Era il momento buono per riportarla alla ragione!

Con uno scatto inaspettato, l’Arcobaleno acchiappò qualcuno rimasto fino ad allora sulla porta.

« Ehi, ehi, basta! »

Un curioso deja-vù colpì Reborn. Era la seconda volta di quel giorno che frugava fra i capelli di Lambo alla ricerca di un bazooka. Ma stavolta i suoi piani erano diversi.

Pregando che il bimbo non avesse né forfora né tantomeno pidocchi, estrasse l’arma che cercava e ci buttò dentro Lambo.

« Ma cosa… »

« ROMEO!!! »

« Hiii! La pazza! »

« Scusaci, Lambo, è un’emergenza! »

« TORNA QUA, MALEDETTO!!! »

« MANCO MORTO!!! »

Tsuna provò a fermare la sua alleata, ma questa lo ignorò bellamente e cominciò il suo canonico inseguimento.

« Nessuna ipnosi può essere più forte del risentimento che prova nei confronti del suo ex… »

« _Tra dieci minuti tornerà da me, l’illusione non è sciolta!_ »

« Vero, ma questo dimostra che tu non hai ancora il completo controllo su di lei… né sulla tua nuova tecnica! »

Gokudera tornò in piedi, nuovamente combattivo senza Bianchi nei paraggi. Si sarebbe ripreso il _suo_ Decimo con qualsiasi mezzo, anche con la forza, se necessario!

« _Non potete nulla contro di me, con o senza di lei… era solo un divertente passatempo, ma posso affrontarvi tutti da solo senza alcun problema! Ne volete una prova?_ »

Tsuna afferrò un pezzo di sushi da un piatto abbandonato da Bianchi e lo ingoiò senza fare una piega.

« TSUNA! »

« DECIMO! »

« SEI PAZZO??? VUOI MORIRE _ALL’ESTREMO_??? »

« Solo per un pezzo di sushi? »

« Tu non conosci mia sorella, Hibari! Lei cucina solo con il veleno… assaggia uno dei suoi manicaretti e sarai morto nel giro di poco… »

« Cosa? »

« Poison cooking, lei è la maestra incontrastata di quest’arte culinaria… non sai quante volte sono stato vittima di intossicazioni alimentari a causa sua… »

Ok, Hibari aveva sospettato che lo strano comportamento del ragazzo avesse avuto origine da qualche trauma infantile, ma aveva immaginato la classica caduta dal seggiolone… non una sorella avvelenatrice professionista!

« Tranquilli, non gli succederà nulla… »

Tutti si voltarono verso Reborn.

« È come se fosse costantemente sotto l’effetto del proiettile dell’ultimo desiderio… se non vuol essere avvelenato non lo sarà, l’ha già fatto a San Valentino, ricordate? »

Eh già… Yamamoto e Gokudera se lo ricordavano bene.

Tsuna si leccò le labbra:« _Saporito, forse un po’ troppo piccante! Piuttosto, Reborn, da fine stratega quale sei, non hai capito perché sono tornato proprio in questa casa?_ »

« Nostalgia? »

« _Non sono così debole…_ »

« Lo so. »

« _Mai sentito parlare di ostaggi?_ »

Reborn per un attimo pensò a Nana o a Bianchi, poi ripensò al fatto che si era rivolto proprio a lui, e capì.

« Sei proprio senza scrupoli, Tsuna… »

« _Grazie per il complimento! Ora so che non potrai agire contro di me…_ »

Mostrò con orgoglio un fazzolettino bianco che aveva tenuto fino ad allora nel taschino della camicia di scuola.

« Leon… »

Era vero, era disarmato. Ma se Tsuna aveva voluto essere sicuro che non potesse usare il suo camaleonte, voleva dire che dopotutto lo temeva. E la cosa poteva ancora essere usata a suo vantaggio. Bisognava solo avere pazienza e tenerlo a bada fino a che l’effetto del bazooka non sarebbe scomparso. Da un minimo di tre ore a un massimo di due giorni… due ore e mezza erano già trascorse… per almeno mezz’ora avrebbe dovuto impedirgli gesti irreparabili. Dopo qualsiasi istante sarebbe stato quello giusto per riavere indietro il vecchio ImbranaTsuna.

Sempre che la sua determinazione non lo mantenesse in quello stato, come aveva appena dimostrato di saper fare con il veleno di Bianchi…

Era una sfida tutta personale fra gli effetti residui di tutti i proiettili dell’ultimo desiderio che aveva usato su di lui e la tecnologia della famiglia Bovino.

Quasi gli venne da ridere. Il vecchio Tsuna avrebbe cominciato a lamentarsi perché lui non avrebbe voluto essere usato come cavia e avrebbe avuto ragione, perfettamente ragione.

« _Povero, piccolo, inutile esserino cambiacolore! Finché è ridotto così non serve a nulla, perché te la prendi tanto?_ »

« Perché è un amico, Tsuna… proprio come te! »

Per un attimo il ragazzo sembrò sorpreso. Reborn che dichiarava di essere un suo amico e non il suo Tutor?

« E anche io sono tuo amico, Tsuna! »

Yamamoto lo guardò con un sorriso quarantadue denti come solo lui sapeva sfoderarne.

« La nostra è un’amicizia _estrema_ , Sawada! »

« E lo stesso vale per me, Decimo! »

Hibari non si pronunciò. Meglio non dichiarare frasi di cui successivamente si sarebbe potuto pentire!

Reborn continuò:« Se siamo qui è proprio perché siamo tuoi amici… »

« _Non ho bisogno di nessuno, io!_ »

« E allora perché sei venuto a cercare Bianchi? »

« _È un giocattolo, nulla di più!_ »

« Ma ti stai sentendo? Parli proprio come Mukuro, tempo fa! Lo avevi odiato per quelle frasi, e ora cosa stai facendo? »

« _Ho capito che aveva ragione!_ »

Gokudera, inaspettatamente, afferrò Tsuna per un braccio.

« Io invece ora ho capito che tu non sei il mio Decimo… sai una cosa? Io Mukuro non lo posso soffrire, e tu che sei anche peggio di lui mi stai ancora più sulle scatole… sai che c’è, stupido arrogante? »

Gokudera fissò negli occhi uno Tsuna sorpreso per quell’imprevista reazione, che nemmeno il suo super-intuito aveva previsto:« Nessuno può maltrattare quella cretina di mia sorella a parte il sottoscritto! Ti pentirai di averle dato del giocattolo! Preparati, _Tsuna_ , non avrò alcun riguardo per te… perché so che il Decimo mi avrebbe detto di non averne pur di fermarti! »

La sorpresa per aver sentito pronunciare il suo nome da Gokudera fu tale che Tsuna non schivò nemmeno i candelotti che gli aveva appena lanciato.

« Mi perdoni, Decimo, ogni livido sul suo corpo è uno nel mio cuore… ma le prometto che le curerò personalmente ogni ferita, una volta finita questa storia! »

« _Grazie del dolce pensiero, ma per una volta concordo con il vecchio me… ne farò volentieri a meno!_ »

Le sopracciglia del ragazzo erano un po’ bruciacchiate, ma dopotutto non si era fatto un granché.

« _Sciocco, vuoi combattere il fuoco con il fuoco? Apriamo pure le danze, Gokudera…_ »

Il corridoio venne avvolto da un vortice di fiamme arancioni e per ripararsi tutti entrarono nelle altre stanze.

Reborn guardò l’orologio. Fra tre minuti Lambo sarebbe tornato il solito bambino rompiscatole e Bianchi sarebbe stata nuovamente sotto il controllo di Tsuna. Dovevano agire subito.

Yamamoto entrò in cucina, mentre Ryohei cercava inutilmente di colpire Tsuna con i suoi micidiali pugni. Dopo poco anche il Guardiano della Pioggia ritornò nel corridoio, armato di un mattarello che stava usando come una mazza da baseball e di tutta la frutta che era riuscito a trovare da usare come proiettili. In tutto questo, Gokudera non aveva smesso di lanciare candelotti di dinamite e Reborn aveva continuato ad attaccare il suo allievo con mosse di arti marziali.

Nessuno si accorse che qualcuno mancava all'appello.

Hibari era uscito da casa Sawada e correva a perdifiato per le vie di Namimori.

No, non stava scappando, anche se un'insistente vocina nel cervello continuava a suggerirglielo. Per fuggire da tutto quello sarebbe bastato così poco... solo continuare a correre e non tornare più indietro...

Il ragazzo scosse la testa. Era solo l'effetto di quel maledetto bazooka, non era quello che pensava veramente! Lui era pur sempre Kyouya Hibari, il presidente della Commissione Disciplinare della scuola media di Namimori! Non sarebbe mai scappato in condizioni normali, quindi non poteva permettersi di farlo ora!

Voltò l'angolo e riprese fiato. Aveva un fiatone da record, ma finalmente aveva ritrovato il vicolo dove un paio d'ore prima erano stati attaccati e lì per terra trovò quello che stava cercando. Certo, i suoi amati tonfa erano ancora vetrificati al terreno, ma probabilmente con un po' di sforzo sarebbe riuscito a liberarli. In condizioni normali sarebbe stato un giochetto.

Il ragazzo iniziò a tirare calci al vetro fino ad incrinarlo e a romperlo. Avrebbe potuto liberare anche la katana di Yamamoto, ma la preoccupazione per quello che poteva essere accaduto in sua assenza non gli lasciò tempo di riflettere e ricominciò a correre.

« ROMEO!!! »

« MI CHIAMO LAMBO!!! _LAMBO!!!_ QUANTE VOLTE DEVO RIPERTELO??? »

« ROM... »

Bianchi si bloccò improvvisamente. Il ragazzo aveva lasciato il posto a un piccolo bambino dai capelli verdi e scompigliati. Il volto della donna ritornò apatico e il suo corpo venne nuovamente avvolto dalle fiamme di Mukuro.

« Devo tornare da Tsuna... »

Bianchi si allontanò, per la gioia del piccolo Lambo, che finalmente poté rilassarsi un po'.

Hibari stava di nuovo correndo, ma questa volta si sorprese nel notare che non aveva neanche un po' di fiatone. Strano, il percorso e la velocità erano le stesse dell'andata, anzi, a rigor di logica avrebbe dovuto essere più stanco di prima! Eppure era fresco come una rosa, anzi, più si avvicinava alla casa e meno si sentiva preoccupato. L'ansia veniva poco alla volta sostituita a una sensazione di... _fastidio_ per tutto quello che stava accadendo.

E quando entrò dalla porta sul retro nulla fu più come prima.

Il corridoio di casa Sawada era un campo di battaglia. Segni di bruciature sui muri facevano compagnia a resti di frutta spappolata in giro, le tracce di tutti i colpi andati a vuoto di Yamamoto. Non che agli altri fosse andata troppo meglio. Ryohei aveva le mani indolenzite a forza di tirare pugni ai muri o a qualsiasi altro oggetto dietro cui Tsuna si andava a riparare, Gokudera aveva gli abiti completamente anneriti e bruciacchiati e Reborn non era messo molto meglio.

« _Mi deludete, ragazzi… è davvero tutto qui quello che sapete fare? Che peccato…a quanto pare siete solo utili per ricaricare i miei poteri, un po’ come quel debole di Mukuro… adesso verrò da voi, ho abbastanza fiamme della nebbia per rendervi tutti docili ai miei voleri! Ma prima c’è una cosa che devo fare!_ »

Tsuna creò un’enorme sfera di fuoco arancione e la sollevò sopra la sua testa. Il sorrisino sadico e soddisfatto che illuminò il suo volto fece rabbrividire Reborn.

« _Il gioco è bello quando dura poco… e questo gioco sta iniziando a stufarmi! Addio, Reborn, di te non ho più bisogno!_ »

Il contatto freddo con un tubo metallico sul suo collo fece venire un brivido al ragazzo. Un brivido di sorpresa che cercò di dissimulare come meglio poté.

« Ora basta, erbivoro. Stai alzando un po’ troppo la cresta… »

La sfera di fuoco scomparve con uno sbuffo di fumo. Tsuna sorrise.

« … se continui così sarò obbligato a _morderti alla gola…_ »

« _Bentornato Hibari, ti stavo aspettando._ »


	6. Effetti collaterali

**Effetti collaterali**

Hibari squadrò Tsuna da testa a piedi con lo stesso disgusto con cui Gokudera avrebbe guardato un banchetto preparato da sua sorella. La tremenda sensazione di fastidio, però, non era rivolta veramente al ragazzo, quanto a se stesso.

Come aveva fatto a tremare di paura di fronte a lui fino a poco prima?

« _Scommetto che non vedi l’ora di sfidarmi… come io non resisto più dalla voglia di spaccarti quel visino sfrontato che mostri sempre!_ »

« L’insofferenza è reciproca, erbivoro, anche se ora sei un po’ più… interessante. »

Gokudera e Reborn capirono al volo che uno scontro fra quei due avrebbe potenzialmente distrutto la non già troppo sana casa di Tsuna, ma entrambi temevano che aprire bocca significasse morire per mano indifferentemente di uno dei due.

« Se dovete combattere, perché non uscite fuori? C’è più spazio e vi muoverete meglio! »

I due guardarono Yamamoto come se fosse un folle, cosa in effetti forse non troppo lontana dal vero.

Ryohei rincarò la dose:« Yamamoto ha _estremamente_ ragione! »

Tsuna li fulminò con lo sguardo:« _Va bene, ma se interverrete vi brucerò tutti senza alcun rimorso… sapete bene che neanche a Hibari piacciono le interruzioni! Non è vero?_ »

Il ragazzo chiamato in causa si limitò a uscire senza neanche rispondere e gli altri gli andarono dietro.

Lo scontro stava per cominciare, quando un’ombra s’intravide sull’erba del giardino. Vedendo Gokudera accasciarsi, nessuno ebbe dubbi su chi si trattasse.

« Serve aiuto, Tsuna? »

« _Non t’intromettere per nessun motivo, Bianchi, è uno scontro fra me e lui! Anzi, impedisci anche a questi pappemolli di intervenire! È lo scontro che aspettavo da sempre…_ »

La ragazza si allontanò allineandosi con gli altri spettatori, senza degnar loro uno sguardo.

« _Ah, Bianchi, mettiti gli occhiali!_ »

Reborn alzò un sopracciglio. Bianchi ubbidì immediatamente e Gokudera si alzò con la seria intenzione di proclamare un inno in favore del suo Decimo.

« _I mugolii di quello sfigato potrebbero distrarmi durante lo scontro…_ »

Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi si morse la lingua, ma l’importante era poter assistere decentemente allo scontro che si preannunciava epico senza dover morire per riuscirci.

Senza mettersi d’accordo, i due scattarono contemporaneamente, in una sequenza di attacchi e schivate velocissima, quasi indefinibile per gli spettatori. Reborn non staccava un occhio dall’orologio.

_Dieci minuti… almeno dieci minuti…_

Il tempo, all’interno di quella bolgia infernale, sembrava non esistere. Si misurava a respiri. I secondi non sarebbero bastati per ragionare sulla mossa da effettuare. Né Tsuna né Hibari pensavano, lasciavano che il loro corpo si muovesse liberamente, senza limiti. Sapevano entrambi che l’avversario era degno di uno scontro senza limitazioni.

Hibari schivava i pugni infuocati e rispondeva con i tonfa, ma non era rilassato come al solito. Anche se era tornato quello di sempre, qualcosa lo tormentava. Qualcosa chiamato _ricordi_.

Aveva sperato di dimenticare tutto quello che aveva provato e fatto in quei due giorni, di scordare che, da qualche parte celata nella sua anima, c’era anche un piccolo debole spirito da erbivoro, da pecorella… sentimenti che non poteva più provare, ma che ricordava fin troppo bene.

D’altro canto anche Tsuna era un pochino distratto. Da quando lo aveva colpito quel bazooka si era ritrovato ad ammettere che Hibari, dopotutto, era il suo esempio e rivale. Ammirava il suo sangue freddo e la sua apparente crudeltà. Solo apparente, purtroppo. La sua però era vera e gliel’avrebbe dimostrato.

« _Sei distratto, Hibari… cosa ti tormenta? Lascia che la mia super-intuizione lo legga…_ »

« Zitto e combatti, erbivoro! »

« _Ti stai chiedendo come hai fatto ad avere paura di me… paura… perché era questo che provavi, vero?_ »

« Piantala! »

Tsuna sorrise. Non gli bastava sconfiggere Hibari. Troppo poco crudele, non degno del suo idolo. Se lo voleva battere, lo doveva distruggere anche psicologicamente.

« _Eri tanto carino, prima, quando avevi paura di quel ciliegio…_ »

Il volto di Hibari assunse un colorito più vivace e i suoi attacchi si fecero più violenti.

« _Colpito e affondato…_ »

« SMETTILA!!! »

Hibari sbatté Tsuna contro il muro, con un tonfa a immobilizzarlo al collo.

« Smettila… »

Tsuna lo guardò con tanto d’occhi. Hibari si rese conto che qualcosa di bagnato gli stava sfiorando le guance. Con una mano si toccò il volto.

_Lacrime?_

_Come poteva lui, Hibari Kyouya, piangere? E per cosa, poi?_

« _Hibari…_ tu… »

« STAI ZITTO!!! »

Un tonfa si diresse dritto verso il petto di Tsuna. Il ragazzo si abbassò di colpo, proteggendo con le mani la tasca della divisa scolastica.

« MA SEI SCEMO? POTEVI FERIRE LEON!!! »

« COSA ME NE IMPORTA!!! »

« IMPORTA A ME, _CRETINO!_ NON LO VEDI CHE HA LA FEBBRE? »

Hibari guardò il suo avversario sconvolto.

« Tu… ti stai _preoccupando_ per lui? »

« PER LUI E PER TE! PERCHÉ STAI ANCORA PIANGENDO, HIBARI? NON SEI TORNATO QUELLO DI SEMPRE? STAI PIANGENDO PER ME? IO… io non voglio che nessuno _pianga_ per me, non voglio che nessuno abbia _compassione_ per me, o che _soffra_ per me… io… io… ma che sto dicendo? Che sto _facendo_? »

Tsuna si appoggiò al muro, con una mano sulla fronte. Le sue fiamme si spensero come se non fossero mai esistite e i suoi guanti tornarono bianchi.

« Cosa mi sta succedendo? »

« DECIMO!!! »

Gokudera corse verso di lui con le lacrime agli occhi, ma Reborn gli gridò:« Fermo!!! Gli effetti potrebbero non ancora essere conclusi! Forse è un trucco, lo Tsuna di adesso ne sarebbe anche capace! »

Il ragazzo lo ignorò e corse a buttarsi fra le braccia del suo Decimo con gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime di commozione.

« G-Gokudera! »

« Decimo! È lei, lo so, lo sento! »

« Sì… sì, sono io, ma adesso calmati, per favore… »

« Oh, Decimo, non ha idea di quanto mi sia mancato… »

Tsuna, ancora con le idee un po’ confuse, stava per rispondergli, quando una voce poco rassicurante lo fece trasalire.

« Tu hai interrotto lo scontro di Tsuna… devo punirti, così come mi ha ordinato di fare… »

Gokudera sbiancò:« Oh oh… »

Tsuna gridò con la sua vocina acuta che tanto era mancata ai suoi amici:« Perché lei non è tornata normale? »

Reborn rispose:« È finito solo l’effetto del bazooka, ImbranaTsuna, non l’illusione che le hai fatto! Devi essere tu a liberarla! »

« Io? Ma se non so neanche come ho fatto! »

Gokudera indietreggiò, preoccupato dai due enormi vassoi che sua sorella teneva in mano:« Veda di ricordarselo in fretta, Decimo! »

Tsuna iniziò a sudare copiosamente, con il cuore a diecimila. Avrebbe voluto un po’ del sangue freddo che aveva sfoggiato fino a poco prima per poter pensare razionalmente, ma sembrava proprio che la calma l’avesse abbandonato del tutto.

Provò a pararsi di fronte a Gokudera:« Fermati, Bianchi! »

Lei lo ignorò tranquillamente. Tsuna cercò di ragionare: doveva ordinarglielo usando contemporaneamente le fiamme della Nebbia di Mukuro… ma come, visto che erano contenute nei suoi guanti neri?

Mentre Bianchi, lentamente, si toglieva gli occhiali per far soffrire di più il malcapitato Gokudera, Tsuna sentì un movimento nel suo taschino e abbassò lo sguardo:« Leon? »

Reborn intervenì:« Ti sta dicendo che si sente un po’ meglio e può tentare di sparare un proiettile… forse in Hyper-Mode riuscirai a calmare Bianchi! »

Tsuna prese il camaleonte in mano:« Sei sicuro? »

Leon annuì e Tsuna lo lanciò verso Reborn, che lo afferrò al volo e gli sparò nel giro di un secondo. La fiamma arancione dell’ultimo desiderio svettò sulla fronte del ragazzo e i guanti tornarono neri, mentre il piccolo camaleonte si afflosciò svenuto sulla mano di Reborn, esausto per lo sforzo.

« _Bianchi… ora basta!_ »

La donna s’immobilizzò al comando, mentre Hibari osservò con attenzione Tsuna. Sì, il suo tono di voce era molto serio e determinato, ma non più velato da quella nota sadica e malvagia.

Tsuna si avvicinò e mise una mano sulla spalla di Bianchi, che s’illuminò di una tenue luce indaco, e la tolse solo quando la luce iniziò a farsi rossa. La ragazza cadde a terra priva di sensi, venendo prontamente soccorsa da Yamamoto e Ryohei.

« _Se avessi continuato le avrei assorbito anche le sue Fiamme della Tempesta… o almeno credo. Dovrebbe essere tornata normale._ »

« Speriamo, ImbranaTsuna… »

« _Queste fiamme sono troppo pericolose, sarà meglio restituirle al legittimo proprietario… ma temo che prima di arrivare l’effetto del proiettile sarà finito…_ »

Yamamoto sorrise:« Perché non usi il teletrasporto? Prima l’hai fatto! »

Tsuna abbassò lo sguardo:« _Non so… se ne sono ancora in grado…_ »

« Ma certo che ne è in grado, Decimo! Noi abbiamo fiducia in lei! »

Reborn gli salì sulla spalla:« L’unica è tentare. Io verrò con te. »

Il ragazzo annuì, chiuse gli occhi e sparì in un guizzo arancione.

Tsuna indugiò prima di riaprire gli occhi. Ce l’aveva fatta?

« Guarda tu stesso, ImbranaTsuna… »

Tsuna sospirò sollevato. Era di nuovo nella fabbrica abbandonata. Su un divanetto molto malmesso era coricata Chrome, più pallida del solito, per quanto possibile.

Tsuna le si avvicinò senza fare rumore e le prese delicatamente la mano.

« B-Boss? »

« _Sssh… tranquilla, è tutto a posto, sono tornato normale!_ »

« Boss… »

« _Non ti sforzare, sei debole senza le tue fiamme… dammi qualche secondo e te le restituisco, ok?_ »

Le mani di Tsuna s’illuminarono di una tenue luce color indaco, così come il corpo di Chrome. Le gote della ragazza tornarono ad avere un po’ di colore, mentre i suoi guanti tornarono com’erano sempre stati.

« _Ecco fatto! E perdonami, se puoi, per quello che ti ho fatto…_ »

La ragazza sorrise, ancora un po’ stanca:« Non ha importanza… bentornato, Boss! »

« _Grazie, Chrome…_ »

Un altro guizzo e Tsuna sparì di nuovo.

« Eh? _Eh?_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! »

« DECIMO!!! »

« TSUNA!!! »

« SAWADA!!! »

« COME CI SONO FINITO QUI??? TIRATEMI GIÚ, _TIRATEMI GIÚ!!!_ »

Tsuna si afferrò con tutte le sue forze al comignolo della sua casa.

Reborn saltò sul tetto:« È finito l’effetto del proiettile, e senza quello sei tornato a essere il solito ImbranaTsuna… »

« Ok, ne sono felice… ma lo sarei di più COI PIEDI PER TERRA!!! Reborn, aiutami!!! »

« Arrangiati! »

« Ma come? Prima non mi hai detto che eravamo amici? »

« Mentivo spudoratamente nella speranza di farti abbassare la guardia… »

« Cosa? Non ci credo! »

« Libero di pensarla come vuoi… »

Reborn saltò giù dal tetto atterrando senza nemmeno un graffio.

« Ehi! Ehi! Qualcuno mi faccia scendere, per favore!!! »

« Tranquillo, Decimo, la salviamo noi! »

« Ti aiutiamo _all’estremo_ , Sawada! »

Hibari guardò la scena infastidito e girò i tacchi senza dire una parola. Nessuno si accorse che non era più lì.

Dopo essere sceso ed essersi calmato, Tsuna si sfogò con i suoi amici.

« Sembrava quasi che mi avessero preso il cervello e me l’avessero rivoltato sottosopra! Più mi rendevo conto che il mio atteggiamento era sbagliato e più non riuscivo a comportarmi diversamente! Sembrava un incubo da cui non riuscivo a svegliarmi, come se mi stessi guardando da un televisore e non riuscissi a cambiare canale! »

Gokudera morse un fazzoletto ormai zuppo di lacrime:« Oh, Decimo! »

« Meno male che è finita! Se ripenso a tutte le cattiverie che vi ho fatto, che ho pensato… a voi, a Chrome, a Mukuro, a Bianchi e a… »

Tsuna sbarrò gli occhi, arrossì di colpo e corse a chiudersi in camera sua a chiave.

Yamamoto lo raggiunse subito:« Tsuna, cosa succede? »

L’urlo dall’interno lo fece sobbalzare:« SUCCEDE CHE IO SONO UN MOSTRO!!! NON MERITO DI USCIRE DI QUA!!! »

Gokudera li raggiunse:« Suvvia, Decimo, cosa avrà fatto di così grave da… »

« HO QUASI UCCISO KYOKO E HARU, ECCO COSA HO FATTO!!! »

Gokudera sbiancò:« Ah… questa non la sapevo… »

Ryohei saltò verso la porta:« COSA STAVI PER FARE ALLA MIA SORELLINA??? MA IO TI AMMAZZO _ALL’ESTREMO!!!_ »

Mentre Yamamoto e Gokudera cercavano di calmare il pugile, all’interno della stanza Tsuna piangeva con la testa affondata nel cuscino.

Come aveva potuto… come aveva potuto anche solo pensare di fare del male alla sua dolce Kyoko? E anche Haru… lei che l’aveva sempre aiutato e incoraggiato…

« Sono un mostro… »

« E ora che l’hai scoperto cosa pensi di fare, ImbranaTsuna? Rimanere per sempre chiuso in questa camera? »

Tsuna si rialzò dal letto asciugandosi le lacrime, per nulla sorpreso di vedere il suo tutor:« E anche se fosse, Reborn? »

« Per me non c’è alcun problema, posso insegnarti anche da qui… anzi, così inizierai ad abituarti casomai fra qualche anno finissi in carcere! »

« Io non finirò mai in carcere! E per cosa, poi? »

« Per mafia, spero! »

« Io non finirò in carcere, punto e basta! »

« E quello a cui ti stai condannando cos’è? »

Tsuna non rispose.

« Non eri in te quando hai pensato e fatto quelle cose, Tsuna… »

« Non voglio provare mai più quelle sensazioni, mai più! Non buttarmi più in quel bazooka, Reborn, so che l’hai fatto perché era un’emergenza, ma… »

« Non lo farò. L’ho già impacchettato e rispedito in Italia, nonostante le proteste di quel cretino vestito da mucca… »

« Meno male… »

Reborn sorrise:« Però non tutto il male viene per nuocere… hai scoperto delle nuove capacità! »

« Capacità molto pericolose, Reborn, troppo… non le userò più, almeno fino a quando non sarò abbastanza abile da poterle controllare… anche se sinceramente spero di non dover mai affinare le mie capacità fino a quel punto! Spero che questa storia della mafia si concluda molto prima… »

L’Arcobaleno annuì. Era una scelta molto saggia, se non l’avesse proposta Tsuna gliel’avrebbe suggerita lui. Ma era certo fin da subito che quella sarebbe stata la sua scelta.

« E poi tu non eri così cattivo, Tsuna… »

« Ah no? Avanti, dimmi una cosa buona che ho fatto nelle ultime tre ore, una sola! »

« Hai liberato Gokudera, Yamamoto e Ryohei prima di andartene, senza che nessuno te lo chiedesse. »

Tsuna sbarrò gli occhi. Era vero.

« Non solo. Hai fatto in modo di affrontare Mukuro e non Chrome, lei non avrebbe retto allo sforzo… potevi assorbire le Fiamme della Nebbia anche da lei, ma hai voluto per forza lui! Hai spaventato Kyoko e Haru, ma non le hai uccise, anche se ne hai avuto la possibilità, non hai fatto del male a Bianchi nonostante l’avessi sotto il tuo perfetto controllo e hai aspettato apposta che Hibari tornasse normale per affrontarlo! Non hai fatto nulla di veramente irreparabile, pensaci! »

« Ma ho cercato di uccidere te! »

« Non saresti mica il primo allievo che ci prova! »

« Ah no? Allora qualcuno è riuscito a criticare i tuoi metodi… »

Reborn colpì sulla testa Tsuna, che si piegò dal dolore.

« Nessun contestatore è vissuto abbastanza a lungo per esprimere fino in fondo le sue critiche… »

Tsuna alzò lo sguardo con una sofferta lacrimuccia:« Ah, ecco, mi sembrava… »

Reborn gli sorrise, comprensivo:« Non mi avresti mai colpito, lo sapevi… tu _volevi essere fermato_ , altrimenti perché tornare proprio nel posto più ovvio, dove saremmo sicuramente venuti a cercarti? Potevi andartene da Namimori e fare una rivoluzione, forse persino conquistare il mondo con quei poteri! E invece sei rimasto qui, dove potevamo fermarti… e la scusa di prendere Leon in ostaggio? Ridicola! »

Tsuna ripensò dubbioso a tutte quelle cose, ma Reborn si tenne per sé la prova più importante.

Solo lui si era reso conto che Tsuna non aveva mai smesso di lottare per tornare il solito. Era l’unico che aveva notato che era tornato in sé ben cinque minuti prima del limite minimo previsto ed era enormemente fiero di lui per questo, anche se non gliel’avrebbe mai detto.

« Avanti, esci di qui, hai un po’ di persone a cui chiedere scusa… »

Tsuna annuì e si avvicinò alla porta.

« Reborn… ma un boss della mafia può chiedere scusa? »

« Saper riconoscere i propri errori è la prima prerogativa, Tsuna, perciò fila! »

Il ragazzo sorrise. Dopotutto Reborn sapeva sempre cosa gli passava per la testa, qualsiasi metodo stesse usando per farlo…

« E tranquillo, Ryohei non ti ucciderà… per questa volta! »

« Reborn!!! Sei sempre nella mia testa!!! »

Il ragazzo aprì la porta della stanza.

« È la più interessante, almeno da queste parti… ah, giusto, c’è una cosa che non ti ho ancora detto! »

Tsuna si bloccò sulla porta:« Cosa? »

« Permesso… »

« È lui! Chikusa, blocchiamolo! »

Tsuna iniziò ad agitarsi:« Aspettate! Sono normale ora! Sono qui per chiedere scusa! »

« Non ti crediamo! »

Reborn saltò sulla testa del suo allievo:« Credigli, confermo io! »

I due ragazzi si tranquillizzarono e lo fecero passare.

« Chrome? »

« Boss! »

Tsuna arrossì:« Sono venuto a vedere come stai… e a scusarmi! Tieni! Sono dolcetti! Anche se non ho capito perché Reborn insisteva perché te li portassi tutti all’ananas… ne vai così matta? Io per sicurezza li ho presi misti… »

La ragazza sorrise:« Grazie Boss! »

Ken, rapido come un drogato di zucchero in crisi d’astinenza, rubò la scatola:« Dolcetti! »

Tsuna lo afferrò fulmineo dal polso fulminandolo con lo sguardo:« _Posali subito, brutto cagnaccio schifoso o io ti…_ oh no! Di nuovo! »

Il ragazzo lo lasciò andare, si tappò la bocca e si diresse verso il muro più vicino per sbatterci la testa, una botta a ogni parola pronunciata:« Maledetti. Effetti. Collaterali!!! Ma. Perché. Non. Mi. Lasciano. In. Pace??? »

Reborn sorrise:« Scusatelo, ancora per oggi, di tanto in tanto, si rimette a parlare come quando era sotto l’effetto del bazooka… »

Tsuna sospirò, sperando che quell’incubo avesse presto fine.

Chissà come se la stava cavando Hibari…

Tre giorni dopo il presidente della Commissione Disciplinare aveva già nuovamente instaurato il suo governo di terrore e disciplina nella scuola. Nessuno osò chiedergli cosa avesse fatto nei due giorni di assenza e lui non si degnò di fornire spiegazioni.

Se ne stava sul tetto ad accarezzare Hi-Bird, come sempre.

« _Hibari! Hibari!_ »

Il ragazzo sorrise all’acuto richiamo del suo uccellino.

« Sì, sono tornato, finalmente… »

« Anche tu alle prese con gli effetti collaterali del bazooka, eh, Hibari? »

Il ragazzo non si voltò nemmeno, ma afferrò uno dei suoi tonfa:« Bambino… cosa ci fai nella mia scuola? Potrei morderti a morte, per questo… »

Reborn guardò la schiena di Hibari con aria divertita:« Oh, facevo solo prendere un po’ d’aria al mio Leon, visto che sembra guarito dalla febbre! E, a proposito… Hi-Bird ti sta dicendo che non te ne sei mai andato! »

Hibari non lo degnò di uno sguardo, ma posò l’arma e riprese ad accarezzare l’uccellino.

Reborn continuò il suo discorso:« Secondo le istruzioni del bazooka per un paio di giorni successivi alla fine del cambio caratteriale potrebbero esserci dei piccoli effetti collaterali… strascichi del vecchio modo di comportarsi… »

Hibari continuò a fare finta d’ignorarlo e ad accarezzare Hi-Bird.

« … ad esempio _quella lacrimuccia_ durante lo scontro con Tsuna… »

Il movimento ripetitivo del dito di Hibari cessò.

« Tranquillo, non dirò nulla. Ora vado, devo tornare da Tsuna, prima che combini altri guai! Ci vediamo, Hibari! »

Hibari riprese ad accarezzare il suo uccellino come se nulla fosse, ma se Reborn avesse potuto vederlo in faccia avrebbe notato il suo acceso rossore dovuto, più che alla scena imbarazzante, a un pensiero che proprio non era riuscito a trattenere e di cui si vergognava profondamente.

_Grazie, Reborn…_

L’Arcobaleno gli diede le spalle a sua volta dirigendosi verso casa. Non gli avrebbe fatto notare che gli effetti collaterali del bazooka erano già finiti da un pezzo.

« Non c’è di che, Hibari… »


End file.
